


Your Wish Is My Command

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Friends to Enimies to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needed a way to prove to his 'friends' that he really had a boyfriend. Ever since day one he had always bragged about how great his was in comparison to their own. he just never thought they would ask to meet him in person...  </p><p> Panicked, Eren runs up to the nearest boy sight and begs him to play along. The only problem is, it's Levi. The school's personal 'bad boy', and the one person he's been in odds with since fifth grade.</p><p>   "What's in it for me?" </p><p>   "I...I'll grant you three wishes."</p><p>   "As in you'll give me, or do anything?"</p><p>   "Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Two, but Three

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @absolutelyfangirl975

"I hope we're in the same classes." I say to one of my closest friends, Armin. We continue to walk closer to the new high school we were transferred to.  
"Same here. Although, this school is pretty huge. We'd be lucky if we did though."  
I guess he's right...9th grade should be a time for new opportunities, and friends. If we don't end up in the same classes, I'm sure I can find someone to be with.

*•*•*

"Eren, what classes are you in?" Armin asks, walking up to me. I show him my schedule and his shoulders slump.  
"So we really are going to be in different classes. So much for spending high school together."

"We can still hangout during lunch." I suggest. Armin gives off a half smile. "Well we should get to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

I wave as I walk to my respective classroom. "I'll see you!" Armin turns out of sight and I walk down the vast hall way to my class.

*•*•*

I stand in front of the classroom door, feeling nervous of what awaits inside. I take a deep breath before swinging the door open and stepping in. To my surprise no one looked up when I walked in. They were all conversing in their own groups of three to five.

_Dang it. Does that mean I won't have a group? No. I will work my way into one._

Which one...? I scan the faces of all the classmates and my gaze lands on two girls laughing near the back of the classroom.  
I start walking over to them and catch a few words in their conversation.  
"-Sasha, he sounds like a total dunce!"  
"Whatever, shouldn't he have bought me a gift or something by now?"  
_Are they talking about their relationships or something?_

"You know, you can't be so expectant when it comes to guys." Oops. I didn't mean to say that, but it was too late. The two girls stop talking and turn toward me. "Hm? How so?" One of the girls, a dark haired brunette, in a red scarf asks.  
"Shouldn't you be in a relationship where you're the dominant one? You are girls after all..." I seemed to have caught there attention, and I wasn't going to backdown now.

\------------2 years later----------

"There's no way _that's_ your boyfriend!" Sasha squeals, throwing her bag of chips and snatching Mikasa's phone from her hands. "He's waay to hot for you."  
"No he's not!" She retorts grabbing her too-bedazzled phone back. I chuckle lightly, but stay quiet, not wanting to interrupt their bickering.  
Sasha crosses her arms and holds her head up proudly. "Yeah? Well my boyfriend, Connie, he's... _older_."

Both Mikasa and I gasp at her comment. "You're into...older men?" Mikasa whispers, cupping her hand over her mouth, but not being the slightest bit quiet. "Hm. Well, I bet mine's better than yours. I bet he's even better than Eren's." The two girls turn to me and I freeze in my seat.

And here's where my problem lies. I...don't have a boyfriend. Now, they both new I was gay, but they don't know I'm single.

The other two appeared  
to have one, always bragging about their greatness, so...I did as well.

How I lasted this long without them knowing the truth, I don't know.

I've known Sasha, and Mikasa since day one of high school, but I never thought I truly fit in with the group. I'm not obsessed with perfect hair, makeup, and expensive clothes, but I pretend to be. Even though our styles are completely different.

This whole time, I've been hanging out with these girls, who are complete opposites of me. Doing things I would usually never do, and wearing things I would never wear.  
And in Sasha's case, eating things I would never-EVER-think of eating.

They just seemed approachable at the time I met them, laughing with each other and enjoying it.

If I could go back to 9th grade and prevent myself from choosing to join their clique out of the many others, would I regret it?

No. Not at all.

"U-Um me?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yeah! You are the only Eren. You're always telling us yours is a major flirt and you make him sound totally hot. Is he really?" Sasha asks expectantly, crunching on some unidentifiable piece of food.

I stay silent and avoid eye contact. Maybe I should just tell them the truth. Their my friends right? They won't disown me because of one simple thing.

"Eren?"

"Yeah, of course he is." I lie.

"Do you have a picture? Show us!" Mikasa says.  
"I don't have a picture of him."  
"What?! How do you not even have one picture of him?" She continues.  
Our conversation is cut short by Sasha squealing.

A few of the students in the somewhat empty classroom look toward us. "I have the best idea!" She leans forward and bites the corner of her lip. "We should have a day when we bring our boyfriends to school. Then we can all see them in person."

_Oh god no._

"Yes! People were wrong about you Sash, you are smart."

"Thank- wait..."

"That settles it! Let's plan a day when we bring our boys to school. Or in Sash's case, men."

Mikasa says tugging on a strand of Sasha's shoulder length, brown hair. In response, Sasha flicks Mikasa's shoulder and scowls at her.

_Shouldn't we be getting to class...?_ I was about to point this out to the others but Mikasa speaks before me.

"Ugh, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She says rolling her eyes.

Sasha follows her out the door and I trail behind them. As they walk into the girls room I stop at the doorway and wait for them to come out.

I'm pretty sure we need to be in our last period class, but 'who cares' is apparently our new motto.

After a few moments of waiting in the empty hallway, Sasha walks out of the bathroom. Mikasa right behind her, the girls turn to me. "I just decided, we're going to bring our boyfriends...tomorrow." Mikasa comments, re-adjusting her scarf.

Ugh. How has my sanity not left me?

H-How am I going to come up with some fake boyfriend scheme in the span of now to tomorrow?!

"I-I don't think mine is available tomorrow..."

"I think he'd be willing to come, Eren. Not unless you've been faking this whole time..." Mikasa lifts one eye brow at me, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

_Oh god, did they find out?!_

"Now that I think about it," Sasha says, "you've never even told us his name."

_Wow, choose now to be perceptive._

"Fine! Tomorrow then. I-I do have a boyfriend..." I trail off looking at the ground.

"Hm. Tomorrow then." Mikasa and Sasha turn and start walking down the hall right as the final bell signals the end of school.

_Yeah, tomorrow._

*•*•*•*

 _Oh. My. God._  
I forgot. I had forgotten to come up with a scheme and I'm almost at school.

_What am I going to do?_

I turn into my schools parking lot and hop out, nearly falling out of the car in my hustle. I dig through my pockets for my wallet.  
Maybe I can bribe one of the guys in the grade above me to help me out.

I run into the building, making sure I wouldn't run into anyone who might recognize me. I start toward the stairs to the twelfth grade classes. I near a corner and pause before causally turning. Or at least I would have, if I hadn't bumped into a mass of something.

"Oh, I'm so sorr- oh, _it's you._ " I scowl at the boy in front of me, not wanting anything to do with him.

Levi. The same Levi who is the most popular guy in school, and...my neighbor.

I have to admit, puberty did him well, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a huge jerk.

Not only is he considered the school's personal 'hottest bad boy', he's also my ex-best friend. Which makes things between us even more awkward.

Back when I was in fifth grade(and him sixth,) we got into some huge fight and suddenly we just avoided each other, not even throwing the other a glance.

But, here he is.

"Woah, careful with the merchandise," he says gesturing to himself in a joking manor. He locks eyes with me and pauses after his expression goes cold. "Eren? What are _you_ doing up here?" He says rudely.

"I could ask you the same." Smooth. Smooth as freaking sandpaper. _Of course he's up here._

"My _classes_ are up here." He says with an incredulous chuckle. He crosses his arms and starts to walk again. "Still the same as all those years ago. Watch where you're going next time." He walks past me, bumping into my shoulder.

I was about to lash out with a comeback, but I think better of it. "Wait, Levi." I grab onto his arm but quickly release him when he turns around with a hateful glare. "What is it?"

"I know we're not on the best of terms but I need to ask you a favor.."  
He turns to look at me fully and waits for me to speak. _Gosh, this is harder than I thought it would be._

"Can...you pretend to be my boyfriend? J-Just for today?"  
Levi's expression turned to something that looked like surprise and disgust.  
"Why?"  
"Look, I can pay you. I-"

"I don't want your money." He turns around to walk again but I run in front of him. "Come on, please. After this we don't ever have to see each other again."

He lets out a sigh. "Fine. But what's in it for me?"

I look down and chew my bottom lip, trying to think something up.  
"I...I'll grant you three wishes!"

Levi's angered expression turns to an amused one and he lifts up an eye brow.  
"As in you'll give me, or do, anything?"

I nod once. "Anything."


	2. Rub my Lamp

I find my seat next to Sasha who was typing away at her phone while simultaneously eating out of a Doritos bag. I struggle to catch my breath from running back down the stairs to get to class in time causing her to look over. "You okay over there?"

"Hey, Sash." I say taking in one more deep breath. "Yeah, just didn't...um...wanna be late."

The first bell rings and the teacher, Mr. Smith walks in greeting the class.

I sit nearly bouncing in my seat out of nervousness. At the end of the day, we were all going to show each other our 'significant other'.

I told Levi the plan, but knowing him he wouldn't show up just to displease me. Now that I think about it I should have picked someone else. There's no way he's going to show up.

I guess I was just anguished at the time.

*•*•*

 

_Could the end of school have come any quicker?!_ I've been on edge all day and I don't think I'm ready. I stand up out of my seat the same time as Mikasa and Sasha.  
"Why does it have to rain today?"  
Mikasa says looking out the classroom's rain-speckled window.

"I don't know, but Connie is picking me up in his car, so I'll be fine."

"Mine probably is too." Mikasa responds pulling up her scarf. They both turn to me, waiting for me to answer. Instead I just look away and start walking toward the classroom door. "Let's go then."

All three of us wait in front of the school, not daring to step outside, wanting the warmth and shelter from the pouring rain.  
"What's taking him so long!" Sasha says stamping her foot.  
She pulls out her phone and starts texting away.

Mikasa turns toward me and starts talking. "I wonde-" she abruptly stops and stairs at something behind me with wide eyes.  
"What are you staring at?" I ask without turning around.

Suddenly, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and a body pressed against my side. "Sorry I'm late." I look down, (yes, down) startled, and am confronted with Levi smiling at me.

"I-It's no problem, really."  
Levi pulls out an umbrella and holds it over my head. "Shall we go then?"

He looks from me, to Mikasa, to Sasha, then back to me. I nod and walk along side him out the door, and toward my house.

About half way through our 'leisurely' walk, I stop walking when Levi pulls the umbrella more toward him, causing half of my body to get rained on. "Hey, give me some too." He smirks and glances at me. "What for? It's _my_ umbrella."

"That doesn't mean you have to hog the whole thing." I hold my clenched fists at my side and have to bite my tongue to fein myself from saying something worse.  
"Yes it does." He starts to walk again and I break out into a run. As I pass by him, I grab onto the handle of the umbrella and successfully snatch it from his hand. _Yes!_

I begin to slow down, turning around but instantly regret it when I see an angry Levi charging at me. I turn back around and start up full speed, The water on the ground splashing up onto my calves with every step.  
"Haha! Taste of your own-" I stop short when my foot comes in contact with uneven ground and I go flying forward.

If I thought I was wet before, that was nothing compared to how drenched I was right now.

Levi pauses next to me and chuckles lightly. I look up with him with a dirty look and watch as he bends down to retrieve his umbrella. He pushes his dark hair out of his face, which had stuck onto him from the rain.

I stand up shivering and stiffly walk up to Levi. "I'm cold."

"I bet you are." He winks and starts to walk again. "If I wasn't freezing, I would, without hesitation, kick you in the-"  
"C'mon Bright Eyes, language." He playfully scolds with a finger.

Bright Eyes. I hadn't heard him call me that since we were kids. When I had first met Levi it was while we were at the local neighbor hood park, and I was crying up a storm. Some older kids were picking on me and surprisingly even though Levi and I had never met he scared them off for me. When I recovered, I thanked Levi, but all other words of gratitude had ceased when he complimented on how bright my eyes were.

Ever since then he had called me Bright Eyes, claiming it was easier to remember, than my actual name, and I let him.

 

I smack Levi's finger away and cross my arms. "I wish you would at least act like you like me." Levi says.

My eyes widen and a smile grows on my face when I realize what he just said. "Is that your first wish?"

He squints his eyes at me. "...no, it wouldn't be worth it."

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Besides," he starts, "aren't I supposed to rub a lamp or something?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but why don't you rub...that one." I say pointing to a distant street lamp.  
He shrugs and hands me the umbrella, before walking up to it. He pauses and looks at me then the lamp.

I don't know why he's looking at me like he has to ask permission. _Just do it!_

With one hand, he starts to pet the lamp as if it were some endangered animal. "That's not going to work, you have to rub it with meaning." I shout to him.

He chuckles, looking around as if to make sure no one was watching, then puts both hands on the street lamp. He slowly slides his hands down the pole and places a small kiss on the metal.

I cringe at the sad sight in front of me. "I never said to be seductive, I said meaningful." I laugh.

Levi walks back over to me and grabs his umbrella back. "Okay, I rubbed the fucking lamp. Can I make a wish now?"  
I nod my head and he puts a hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"I wish...that I can get A's on all of my homework assignments."  
"Shouldn't you wish for something that's actually possible. There's no helping your stupidity." I state simply.

Levi starts walking again, shooting me a look that sent chills down my spine. "Whatever." He holds up his umbrella and continues walking down the sidewalk.

I trail behind him, my drenched hair and clothes sticking to me uncomfortably. I walk silently, watching my feet as I plodded along. I walk around puddles in my path, trying to avoid drenching my converse any further. Caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Levi, who was directly in front of me, had stopped walking.

I bump into him nearly pushing both of us to the ground.  
"Why did you stop? I ask annoyed.  
"Because we're here." I look up and see that we are, in fact, in front of my house.  
"Oh. You didn't have to walk me home you know." I say giving him a small smile.  
"I didn't." I look up at Levi confused. "I live right there." He says pointing to the house next to mine. Right. We're neighbors. Nice one Eren.

"Oh...Never mind then."

Levi was about to start walking to his house, but I stop him.  
"Wait Levi, about your first wish-"  
I stop talking when he slowly starts to lean in close to me until his lips are hovering right next to my ear.

A chill runs through me when he speaks, his voice a couple octaves lower.

"I'm sure you can think of something."


	3. More Trouble Than He's Worth

I sit up in bed thinking about what Levi had said. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help him with what he wanted. Straight A's on all of his assignments? That was something I'm sure I wouldn't be able to do.

_What, do I call a teacher and tell them 'oh, I owe him a wish and he wants all A's. Please pass him in all his classes'. No, that's stupid.  
The only thing I can think of is...no, I'm not doing that. But, it might be the only way..._

I'll just ask him in the morning. I hope he agrees that it's a bad idea as well.

I turn off my desk lamp and close my eyes as I drift into sleep.

*•*•*•*

At school the next morning, the moment I stepped foot into the building I was swarmed by Mikasa and Sasha.  
"Eren! You didn't tell us your boyfriend was LEVI!!" Sasha squeals into my ear.

"Yeah! How did you even end up with him? He's the hottest guy at school." Mikasa says right after.  
"You have to introduce us to him."

_But you already know his name and everything..._

"Okay, sure." I say with a fake smile.  
I find my seat and let out a long sigh.  
 _It's going to be a long day._

*•*•*•*

"Foood."Sasha drawls out in a zombie like tone. All three of us walk side by side down the hallway to the cafeteria.  
Reaching the doors, we walk into the busy lunch room and get in line, grabbing ourselves a tray.  
I stand in the extremely long line waiting to get the school's provided lunch.

Snapping out of my daze of boredom, I turn around when I hear a familiar voice coming from a nearby table. Levi. I need to talk to him.

I give my tray to Sasha. "I'll be right back, hold this."

I walk over to Levi's table that all of his little(not really though) jock friends had gathered at. They were all laughing at some hilarious joke, but went silent when they saw me standing at their table.

"Um, Levi, can I talk to you? Alone?" Some of his friends start to snicker at him as he stands up out of his seat. We turn around to walk away from the table and I hear a few wolf whistles and cheers directed to us from his friends.

Levi turns around and flips them off but I tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"Listen, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" He asks with a scowl plastered on his face.  
"So you said you wanted A's in all your classes? Well the only way I can think of granting you that is by...tutoring...you."

_Please say it's a bad idea, please say it._

"Okay."

"What?!"  
"I said okay. You can tutor me, you are smart right? I'll be at your place at 5:30."  
"Wait but I-" I stop talking when it's obvious that he's not listening. He walks back to his table and starts chatting with his friends once more.

_What did I just get myself into?_

I trudge my way back to the lunch line and grab my tray from Sasha.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He wants to come to my house but-"  
"Say yes!" Mikasa and Sasha both say.

"Well, he didn't leave me a choice, so he already is."

They both laugh playfully. "Ah, boys. You gotta love 'em."

_Hm. Right._

•*•*•*•

Right when the last school bell rung I ran out of my seat. I bolted out of the front door and followed the side walk all the way to my house. I hadn't realized I had run the whole way until I stopped and my legs nearly gave out.  
I stand on my porch with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath and not pass out.

I push the door open after standing up straight and run up to my room.  
_I've got to clean this in_...I look up at the digital watch on my bedside table. _An hour?!_

I start with making my bed and throwing all my dirty clothes into a hamper. _Okay done with that._ I pick up any items that lay abandoned on the floor.

I look up when I hear I light knock on the door. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." I say standing up stiffly.  
"Really? Are one of your friends coming over or something?"  
I nod and grab the hamper of dirty clothes, getting ready to bring them down to the laundry room. "Who is it?"

"Um..."

"Oh! Is it Armin? We haven't seen him in a while."

_Wow, I haven't heard his name in a long time._ Armin and I haven't really ever talked to each other since freshman year. _Maybe I should invite him over sometime...._  
"No, it's not Armin."  
My mom's smile disappears and she looks at me with a confused expression.  
"It's Levi."

Her smile instantly re-appears. "We haven't had him over here since fifth grade! I'm so happy you two kept in touch! I'll make you and your boyfriend his favorite food! If I remember correctly, he told me it was...carne asada?"

_Carne asada? Are you kidding me? I couldn't help but laugh._ I don't know why, but I didn't see Levi as the type of person who would be obsessed carne asada. Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever actually seen him eat the dish. I stop my laughter and scowl at my mom. "He's not my boyfriend, I don't even think we're friends. I'm just tutoring him."

"Mhm. Okay. In what subject? Anatomy...or physics?" She covers her smile with a hand and I scowl at her. I continue to talk as if she hadn't tried to make a sick joke.

"If his favorite food is carne asada we can just go to Taco Bell or something afterward, you don't need to cook."

She lets out a sigh. "Fine."

My mother exits my room and I follow after her carrying my clothes hamper. I trample down the stairs and place my basket in front of the washing machine. _Okay, what else do I-_

My thoughts are interrupted by three fast knocks on the front door.  
I walk over and swing the now unlocked door. "You're early." I say when I see Levi standing in the doorway.  
He shrugs and starts to push past me to get in. I don't know why I stop him, but we both stand there for a minute when I do.

"I change my mind. We're not going to 'tutor' in here. I don't trust you." I grab the sleeve of his sweater and drag him out and away from my house. "Why don't you trust me?" He says with fake hurt in his voice. I stop walking and look up at him. _Oh, he knows why._

"Just come on. We're taking my mom's car." I only just now realized I had left my car parked in front of the school.

"Why not just take mine." He says gesturing to his all black mustang. "Fine. You always have to up me one don't you?" I say jokingly.  
He walks to the driver side of his car and hops in. This is probably a bad idea, but oh well. I get in as well and fasten my seat belt.

"Alright, so where were you planning to go?" Levi asks. "You can pick," I start, " Although I did hear that you liked carne asada."  
"How did you know that?" Instead of answering I smirk and turn away from him, looking out the window.

He rolls his eyes when I keep silent.

"Don't tell anyone. Carne asada is my weakness."  
"Your weakness?"  
"Every superhero has one." He responds pulling out from the side curb and starting down the road.  
"Trust me, you're anything but." I whisper under my breath.

After an uncomfortable silence, Levi speaks, causing me to flinch at the sudden sound. "Do you like frozen yogurt?"

I turn in my seat to face him. _Frozen yogurt?_ "What happened to your carne asada?"  
"Nah, we don't have to get that. So that's a no to the yogurt then?"  
"Frozen yogurt's fine."  
"Okay good. Even if it wasn't, I'd still go."  
I roll my eyes letting out an exasperated sigh.

_Of course you would._


	4. We All Scream For It

"Cookies 'n cream, or Red velvet?" I say to myself, stuck between the two frozen yogurt flavours.  
I hear Levi come up behind me. "Chocolate."  
I crinkle my nose at him. "You like _chocolate_ ice cream?"

"You don't?" He asks filling his provided cup with the frozen, chocolate delicacy.  
"Well, you can't really mix anything with chocolate to make it taste any different."  
I say filling my cup with red velvet ice cream.

I walk up to a seat at a small four chair table after paying, and Levi follows after me.  
"Getting off of the subject of ice cream, what classes do you want to go over?"

"Well, I brought my math text books today, so why not start with that?" He picks his backpack up off the floor and puts it in his lap. He unzips his bag and pulls out a thick text book and a couple of papers and pencils.

"Alright, wha-" Levi pauses when the bell over the door chimes, signalling a customer.  
"Hey, isn't that one of your friends?" He whispers, getting off topic.

I turn in my seat to face the door and sure enough, one of my friends was there.

_Wait, what is Mikasa doing here?! Um, okay think fast. Wait I'm with Levi. This is good. It might further convince her that we're a thing._

"Yeah, it is. Pretend we're dating."

"I thought you said I only had to pretend yesterday. I never agreed to this." He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat.

"Come on, just for right now." I whisper, leaning across the table toward him.

"Nope. I'm going to ruin your _'plan'._ "  
"What do you want me to do?! Give you more wishes?!" I say throwing my hands up in desperation.  
He lifts an eyebrow with a mischievous smile as if he were actually considering this.

"No." I state firmly. I'm not going to let that happen. I only suggested that in the heat of the moment. I didn't really mean it.

"Mm. Yes."

"No!"

"Y-"

"Eren? Levi? Funny seeing you two here." _Oh, great._

Mikasa walks over to us with a grin and stops in front of our table.  
"Are you two on a date?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the two of us.

I look at Levi with a pleading look.  
He smiles looking up at Mikasa.

I know that look. He's going to rat me out. _Levi, don't you dare._  
"Actually Eren and I-" he pauses and glanced at me.

Letting out a small sigh I mouth the words 'fine' rolling my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

"-are just studying together. We're going on a date after this though."

"Aw, how sweet!" I feel a buzzing in my pocket and pull out my phone. It was a text from... _Mikasa?_

 _How did she even text me?_ I've been looking at her this whole time and she hasn't even taken out her phone once....

Despite this, I unlock my phone and read the text.

**From Mikasa:**

**GET SOME!**

I quickly flip my phone over to hide the screen, suddenly feeling flustered.

I scowl up at Mikasa and she winks down at me.  
_You little meme loving-_

"Well, I'll leave you two at it." She giggles, walking away to get her own ice cream.

"So..." Levi trails on. I look up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I get another free wish?" I look down at my melting cup of ice-cream, avoiding eye contact. I take a scoop, getting ready to eat some.  
"That means I have three now, right?" I freeze, not responding. After a couple seconds of awkward silence I flip my spoon around pulling back the end of the spoon with the ice-cream on it.

Levi's eyes widen when he realizes what I'm about to do.  
I move my finger, releasing the end of the spoon, and launch the scoop of ice-cream onto Levi's face.

I smile at him as if nothing happened, grabbing a paper and pencil.

"Let's start, shall we?"


	5. Hit and Run

"That was completely uncalled for."

"It wasn't uncalled, you knew I was about to do it." I respond as Levi wipes red velvet ice cream off of his face with a napkin.

"You already know I hate messes. What makes you think this is an exception?" 

I tear my gaze away from his intense stare and look at the text book a top the table in front of me. When he realizes that I'm ignoring his complaints he stands up causing the chair to squeak loudly against the tile.

"You know what?" He picks up his backpack, and lets it hang from one shoulder. "I'm done with your crap." He scowls at me and storms over to the front door. 

"Wait!"

I call out to him and to my surprise he stops. He turns around and I smile at him. "What about your ice cream?"

His face fills with anger again and he quickly leaves the frozen yogurt place.

_Guess he didn't want any ice cream then._

_Since I didn't even tutor him does that technically mean that I didn't fulfill his wish?!_ No, because his wish said for him to get A's, not for me to tutor him. 

I stand up as well, throwing away Levi's unfinished cup of ice cream and my finished one. Going back over to the table I see that Levi had forgotten his math text book.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I sit down opening the first lesson of the thick text book. It was only now that I realized Levi was very organized with this books. He had small tabs sticking from the top telling which lesson was which. And according to a small pink one, there was a test in two days on that lesson.

When I open the text book, I feel like I'm trying to find a secret to some forbidden land with how thick it is. With hope of the secret land I might unlock, I read away. 

Since I haven't been learning these lessons, and this book is for a grade above mine, I had to re read the first page of the lesson three times. It's something about finding the magnitude of a vector, what ever that is. Trying out a 'do it yourself' problem on one of the scrap papers, I finally started to understand it. 

_Okay, this is actually really easy now._

I do fifteen of the problems in the book and when I check in the back for the answers, they are all correct (or at least the odds are). Since I had that lesson down I read through other tabs trying to see if there was anything else. Looking at a blue tab right before the lesson I was currently on read: **'quiz monday'** in Levi's neat handwriting. Letting out a sigh I read the lesson about...solving trigonometric equations. _Yay!_ *sarcasm*

After re reading the lesson for the umpteenth time, I space out. I have absolutely no clue what I'm reading. Sin? Cos? 2 and 1's in weird places. 

_Nah._

I re read the lesson over and over until my head hurts and I finally starting to understand. "Okay, I think I get it." I whisper to myself. I try out one of the examples since it walks you through it.

_Yus! I've got it!_

Now I can help Levi with his work! I stand up closing the text book and place all the notes and problems I had written inside the text book. This is one of those moments where I wish I had someone here to give me a pat on the back, while handing me a trophy and playing _'champions'_ in the background.

I walk out of the ice cream shop without my triumphant song and freeze, my shoulders dropping when realization hits me. 

Levi was my ride home, and he left over thirty minutes ago.

I guess I should start walking now then. Standing around wasn't going to get me any closer to home. I follow the side walk in a random direction. That was another major problem. Since Levi drove me here, and it was my first time at this small shop, I had no clue how to get back.

I _would_ ask for directions, but I don't like meeting/talking to new people. But if it comes to it, I guess I'll have to.

_Wait, wasn't Mikasa here?_ Nah, she has probably left by now and even if she hadn't, I couldn't ask her to drive me back. That will lead to a ton of questions as to why Levi _couldn't._

Letting out a sigh and readjusting the heavy book in my hand, I start walking again, hoping I won't end up in the ghetto part of town or get mugged on (hopefully) the way back.


	6. It's Stuck...

After making five turns and ending up back where I started _twice_ , I finally settled on the option that I had no clue where I was going.

_Okay, I went left last time, and straight the time before that...lets go right._

I follow the side walk, going right this time. I look over my shoulder, back the way I came, because I've been walking straight for a while and the scenery and buildings haven't changed much at all.

S _tupid Levi. Storming off and leaving me to find my way back._

Just in case you haven't noticed I have this major problem with directions. Even if I had a GPS I'd probably end up lost, but at least I'd have a better chance of getting back than I do right now.

A small wind starts to pick up and a chill runs through me. I wrap my arms around myself still holding Levi's thick text book. I'm starting to regret the decision of wearing just a t- shirt and skinny jeans.

Still walking blindly, I started to notice something that has been bothering me for a while. I haven't seen any people in this area. I'd be willing to give up my man card by asking for directions if it means getting out of here. The only thing is that's kind of hard to do when no one is here.

"I haven't seen you in these parts before." I quickly turn on my feet at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice. My eyes land on a taller man that could easily be around the same age as me.

_Who's this guy...?_

He had short, light ash-brown hair with the sides and back trimmed shorter and dyed a darker brown.

He had a long face almost representing that of a...donkey? A Horse?

"Yeah...I'm lost." I answer cautiously. This guy looked like bad news. He has a look that someone who thought they were better than you would wear.

He currently was leaning up against a building, one of his feet propped up on the wall behind him. He takes his foot down, and walks toward me with his hands crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?" I ask when this guy continues coming closer. I take a step back holding my hands up in fists. "Woah, calm down." He says lifting his hands up defensively. He flicks his chin at me, his eyes quickly looking me up and down. "What's your name?"

I raise a questioning brow at the man in front of me. It takes me a minute to decide if I actually do want to give out my name to this stranger. Releasing a sigh and lowering my arms, _yeah, there's no way I'm telling him my name._

"My names...J-Jeff."

"Okay, J-Jeff, I'm Jean." He says imitating my stutter.

"Oh shut up, horse face."

His playful expression quickly turns to a dark one. _Dang it! I let it slip out._  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I just..."

He quickly walks up to me grabbing my arms to keep me from backing away. He smiles down at me darkly. "What the hell, Jean! Let go!"

"You're adorable, yet aggravatingly hot. That's something you don't see everyday, Jeff. How about we have a little fun before you leave?"

I wasn't planning on staying long enough to figure out what 'fun' really meant, and I was going to make that clear.

I quickly jab my knee upward and into his crotch. He lets go of me in favor of grabbing onto his...tangerines.

Taking this as a perfect opportunity to escape, I run in the direction I had just come from.

"Wait! Jeff, come back!" He yells after me, still crouched over.

_Yeah right._

After running for some time, and (surprisingly) not finding myself back where I had started, I risk a glance behind me.

To my dismay Jean had recovered, and had been following me this whole time. Some people just can't take a hint!

I pick up the speed turning a corner. Hoping he wouldn't notice my change in direction, I make a sharp turn down an ally but am pulled back by my shirt. I let out a yell thinking that Jean had miraculously caught up to me.

I quickly turn to face my attacker, but see that the corner of my shirt had snagged onto a piece of pipe metal protruding from the side of the building. "No! Not my Blink 182 shirt!"

I stop pulling against it and try to free the material from the metal manually.

_God, it's really stuck on there._

I try shaking it up and down and I even try jumping while pulling but nothing seemed to work. The only thing I was accomplishing was making a larger hole in the side of my shirt.

_Okay, I need to do this. As much as I love this shirt, I don't wanna stay here forever._

I pull against the fabric by leaning back with all my weight. After a few ripping sounds, I fall backwards onto the ground when my shirt breaks free.

Standing up I quickly inspect my shirt and my heart drops when I see the tear that was large enough to show my entire left side.

Was all of this really worth it? I felt like sitting down and morning over my loss of an awesome shirt. I was seriously considering it, but I quickly remembered that I had someone following me. I peak around the corner to where Jean was seen last and there was no one there.

_Sweet! He stopped following me! Now all that's left for me to do is-_

I step fully out of my hiding place finding it no longer useful, but I stumble forwards a bit when something bumps into me. Turning around, I look and see that it is in fact a someone, not a something.

This figure was the same height as me, with jet black hair. But the unfamiliar face was littered with freckles.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The freckled boy exclaims, throwing me a heavenly smile. The genuine kindness in his voice alone was enough to make my heart melt.

I shift the text book in my hand so that it somewhat covered the enormous hole in my shirt.

"No, it was my fault for not looking." I say rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. "Sorry about that, um...."

"Marco. My name is Marco."

I offer him a smile. "I'm Eren, sorry again, Marco." For some reason I felt like I could trust this stranger with my real name.

We both walk in opposite ways and I'm almost tempted to warn him about Jean. Looking over my shoulder at the retreating figure I decide not to.

Despite his cheerful and kind nature, I'm more than sure he could easily take care of himself.

I start walking once more.

Making a few turns down more unfamiliar roads, I stop, remembering something that could have gotten me out of the mess I was currently stuck in.

Marco.

I could have asked Marco if he had known the way back.


	7. Karam's A Dick

"Mooooom!" I groan into my phone. I honestly didn't want to do this. I was afraid I would be bombarded by question from my worried mother, but it's been an over an hour and I _still_ haven't gotten any closer to home. At least I don't think...

_"Eren, sweetie, where are you?"_

"I, uh..." I'm at a loss of words when I try thinking up of what I should say. Or where I should start for that matter.

_"A few minutes ago I saw Levi pull up next door and you were no where in sight!"_

He was just now getting back? I swear that ice cream shop was no more than fifteen minutes away. He should have gotten back way earlier.  
I don't press much on the subject because knowing Levi, he probably stopped and met up with his friends claiming he had some free time on his hands, totally forgetting about me.

I hear ruffling on my mom's end, as if she were moving papers around. "Yeah, about that...can you pick me up? I'm lost."

Her end went silent and I almost thought my phone had died until I hear a sigh escape her lips. _"Where are you?"_

"Let me check..." I step away from the wall I was leaning on and walk down the empty road I was on, looking for a street sign. I spot one on the other side of the road and squint to see it.

"Mar...Maria road."

_"Maria road?! Eren, that's an hour and a half away!"_

Did I really walk _that_ far? I didn't realise I ventured that far away from the ice cream shop. To be honest, I thought I was going in circles.

 _"I'm on my way, stay put and stay safe."_ She quickly hangs up and I walk up to the sidewalk's edge, taking a seat on its rough surface.

Not really having anything else to pass the time with, I open the heavy text book resting in my lap. As much as I hate School work, I might as well read the math book in my hands.

*•*•*•*

An hour and forty minutes later, (and two hundred and fifty-three pages later) my mom pulls up to the side of the curb ushering me inside of the car.

"Do you care to explain why you're all the way out here? By _yourself?!_ She runs her hands over my face, inspecting me and checking if I had gotten hurt. Her eyes scan me over and she pauses on my side. "And what happened to your shirt?"

I look away from my mom and look out the window instead. "I got lost and ended up walking over here." I mumble into my hand. I didn't bother getting into details about the shirt because that would lead to the questions of why I was running. I didn't feel like talking about Jean right now.

"What happened to being with Levi? I thought you two-"

"We're not friends, why would he have stayed with me?" I snap scowling at my mother.

After a long pause she lets out a sigh and concentrates on starting up the car and driving.

"I remember when you brought him over almost every day." She says smiling at the road. "You and Levi were the best of friends...what happened?"

No kidding. As much as I hate to admit it, we were as close as friends could get. Deep down I almost wish that we could have that again. The only thing is...

"He...lets just say he can't be trusted. I'd rather not talk about it." I seriously didn't want to have this conversation with her right now. Or ever. I close my eyes when I'm tired of staring out the window at the scenery zooming past as we drove on.

"Want me to play some music?"

I peel an eye open and look at my mother who has spoken, and a smile grows on my face. She takes that as a yes and turns on the radio. I am suddenly overwhelmed by the loud vocals of a scream song. My hands fly to my ears and I stare at my mom in horror, surprised by the intensity of the volume.

She quickly turns it down, and changes it to a different song before shooting me an apologetic glance.  
"Sorry, I was listening to that on the way here." She flips through the channels and stops on a song by Nikki Minaj. To my utter surprise and amusement my mother starts to sing along.

_"My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun."_

Laughing, I join in singing the next verse with her.  
_"Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit. Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins."_  
We basically did this for the whole song. Me dancing in my seat and singing over dramatically, and my mom tapping away at her steering wheel, also singing with an over ecstatic voice.

Our loud drive home consisted of only three more songs we danced along to. (Titanium, Ignition, and Bohemian Rhapsody) Which we both sang along with horribly, before we calmed down, and finally arrived back home. Let me just say though, I rocked that guitar solo.

By the time we pulled up into the driveway it was already dark out. We both walk up to the front door but I stop when my mom unlocks it. "Wait, I'll be right back." I say looking at the black mustang parked in our neighbors drive way. My mom waves me off as she continues to walk into the house.

I jog across our lawn over to Levi's house and stand in front of their door. My heart was pounding hard and I was glad no one was around or else they'd probably hear it. I take a deep breath and hold up a fist to the door. Knocking five times to make sure at least _someone_ would answer. I wait with my arms wrapped around myself. Partly to keep myself warm, but mainly to block wondering eyes from my torn shirt.  
I hear the quiet click of the door unlocking and am about to lash out in anger at Levi about why he left me, but stop short when it's actually his mother who answered the door. I smile awkwardly at her slightly familiar face. Even though I only remembered meeting her a couple of times when I was younger, it was still nice to see her again.  
"Ah...um, this is Levi's"

She looks down at the text book in my hands with confusion. Before she could assume anything, I explain. "We were studying together, and he forgot this."  
"He was... _studying? With_ someone? Who are you anyway? You do seem...familiar." She says leaning forward and squinting her eyes at me.

"Um...I'm just your neighbor." I say pointing to the house next to theirs. I didn't want to tell her about Levi's history with me. If she didn't remember, that was perfectly fine.  
"Oh, Carla's son?" I nod holding out the book in my hand. "Thank you." She says accepting the math book, Still looking confused. Her eyes widen and a smile works its way onto her face. She points at me, looking at me with a whole new light. "Wait...aren't you-" I quickly leave with a small wave before she could continue, and cross over my own lawn before entering my house.

"Mom, I'm back!" I yell announcing my presence. She doesn't respond but I know she heard me.  
I check the time on my phone and see that it's nearly nine, which wasn't late at all. Well, for me.  
I hurry up to my room so I could change my shirt. Not waiting to reach the second floor and get to my room, I take the shirt off and ball it into my hands.  
Only climbing a few more steps, I pause when I hear a couple light knocks on the front door. I pause and listen. Two more knocks slightly louder than the last bang against the door I turn back around when I don't hear my mother making an effort to answer the door.  
It's probably Mrs. Ackerman...

"Ugh." I walk back down the stairs slowly working my way over to the front door. I should have just talked to her instead of running off and leaving her in question.  
Unlocking the main lock I swing the door open. I freeze when I see the person I would have least expected to knock on my door.  
Hell, I wouldn't have even found Jean being here weird.

"L-Levi..?"

He takes a step forward and places both of his hands on my shoulders. I freeze under his touch, finding it completely foreign.

"Are...are you alright?" His gaze flicks down to my chest then back up into my eyes. _Why did he even look there anyway?_ I glance down and silently curse. _Fuck! I forgot, I'm not wearing a shirt!_

I blush out of embarrassment trying to ignore that fact. "Yeah, why."

"Because, you idiot, you got home around 9 and when I had driven back to the frozen yogurt shop to _get_ you, you weren't there!"

_He had...gone back for me?_

I stare back into his slightly worried filled eyes. He was looking at me the same way he had many years ago, always wanting to protect me and make sure I never got hurt. It was the type of sad look you give to someone who looks up to you, and is close to you but are threatening to somehow exit your life forever. And it makes you so worried that someone as close of them could be in such a danger.  
"I...I had kind of gotten lost and ended up on Maria road." I finally say.  
His eyes widen slightly but quickly recompose themselves. "I'm surprised you didn't run into any trouble." He says with a scoff, taking a step back and releasing his grip on me. The look of worry disappears as if he just remembered that we weren't close anymore.  
He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me as I rub the back of my neck from embarrassment.  
"I don't know about that," I say recalling what happened earlier today, "I definitely ran into...something."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This guy tried to rape me or something, but I was able to kick him in the...wang doodle, and was able to get away."

"Wang...doodle?"

"Ya, you know his Weiner schnitzel." I look over my shoulder to make sure my mom wasn't there. I didn't want to openly say the word with her close by.

When I look back at Levi and he just stares at me with a questioning brow I roll my eyes.  
"Oh my god, Levi, I kicked him in his dingle hopper! His...manhood?" I was obviously getting no where so I threw my hands up in desperation. "His penis! I kicked him in the dick!"

"Hm. I know, I was just curious to see how many words you could muster up."  
I scowl at him and he turns around to leave. "Anyway, since you actually did manage to survive I'll be going."

"Yeah...thanks."

"Oh. And I appreciate the notes you left in my textbook. Those might help." He lazily waves goodbye and leaves without another word.  
Did Levi technically just... _thank_ me? He never says 'thank you'–anyone could tell you that– but him saying he appreciates you doing something? I have to admit that was rare. I step back inside closing the door behind me.

Maybe, after these three wishes deal is over, Levi and I could start our friendship over again. I mean, if he's changed and/or was willing too. I mean, he _did_ come over here just to see if I was alright...

Who am I kidding, that will never happen.


	8. It's Not What You Think

I woke up the next morning completely out of it. First, I wake up two hours later than usual, then I got dressed for school and got ready...only to realize that it was Saturday.

 

"Are you okay sweetie?" 

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Because you look like you're about to go off to school." She says chuckling at me. 

"Ah...I'm just...going to the mall." I take off the backpack that was hanging off one shoulder and toss it onto the couch. Because I'm apparently going to the mall now. 

"Are you going with Mikasa and Sasha?" Maybe I should invite them to come with me...no, I'd rather go alone. "Not this time." I walk over to my front door and pause with my hand atop the handle. "Can I borrow your car, ma?" I yell to her so she could hear me. 

 

"Yeah, come get my keys." I run back into the kitchen grabbing my wallet (which I had almost forgotten) and her keys off the counter. I was thankful she said I could drive her car and didn't question me as to why I couldn't drive my own. I keep forgetting to pick up my car from the school's parking lot. 

I walk out of the door, unlocking my mom's mini van. Starting up the car I back out of the drive way, and drive in the direction of the mall. 

 

*•*•*•*

 

Ten minutes later, I pulled up in the large mall's parking lot. I turn off the car and hop out, walking up to the sidewalk. I honestly don't remember the last time I came here. It was probably long enough ago that the last thing I did here was sit on 'Santa's' lap. 

 

I walk through the tall automatic doors of the mall and find its cool air-conditioning welcoming. _Where should I go first...?_ I look around the enormous mall and decided to just walk around. If I find a store I'll just go check it out since I don't know what I'm looking for yet. 

 

It wasn't long before I stopped in front of the first store. _Hot topic! Now I can get a new blink 182 shirt since my previous one is completely destroyed._ I walk to the back of the store where all the band merch was and look through the various t-shirts. 

 

I wanted to look for one identical to the shirt I had lost. Looking through the shirts I found the plaque that held an image of the shirt I wanted. I stare blankly at the spot, not believing my eyes. 

 

It was empty. 

 

_They're all sold out?! Great, that's just my luck._

 

I groan looking around and double checking that this was the only area of the store that has band shirts. 

 

Quickly leaving the store in search for a different one I go up the escalator when I don't see any stores that caught my eye. 

 

Now on the second floor, I take in all the shops that had yet to be explored. _Especially that one._

 

Sure there were some promising restaurants here that were practically screaming at me to go eat there, and some stores with flashy entrances, but this place looked like it would definitely be worth my time. 

 

_Animation._ I've never heard of it, but just from looking at the shop's front window I knew instantly that I wanted to go in. Anime was one of the guilty pleasures that I tried to keep secret from others, but right now I didn't feel like hiding my happiness or surprise as I walked in. 

 

I was instantly overwhelmed with merch for just about every anime. This store even sold merch for the less popular ones that most people have never heard about. 

 

"First time here?" A short girl with light, strawberry blond hair asks me. It was obvious by her name tag that she worked here at Animation. I nod at her with wide eyes, not trusting my voice. She must get this response out of everyone new here because she just giggles. "Well, let me know if you need help with anything. My name's Petra by the way." She says pointing at the name tag on her chest. "Manga's are to the left and shirts and chibi dolls are to the right. Designed bags, blankets, head phones etc. are all in the back." And with that she flashes me a smile and walks off. 

 

 _Wow. All I can say, is wow._ I didn't think that there was a place as beautiful as this. I've probably died and gone to heaven and if I haven't, I don't ever want to leave... 

 

Well since I'm here now, I might as well go look at those vocaloid headphones, and oh my god, Is that a chibi Sebastian and Ceil t-shirt?! 

 

_Yeah. I've definitely died and gone to heaven._

 

*•*•*•*

 

An hour later and I finally forced myself out the shop. I had two bags in my hands filled with a bunch of treasures I was able to find at my new favorite store. 

 

Starting my way through the mall again I remember that I was supposed to be looking for a band shirt! Looking around frantically I scan over the names of various stores, wondering if they would sell band merch. 

 

_Starbucks? No. Macys? Nah, that's unlikely. Spencer's...yus!_

 

I hurry my way to the dimly lit shop, that was blasting hard rock music. _I'm surprised I've never been in here..._

My sight lands on items in the back of the store, and I freeze as I process what each of them are. Lingerie... Beer funnels? And...oh cool! They have swords! Although, I've never seen one that shape or size... _oh shit!_ that's _not_ a sword.

 

Luckily I didn't have to venture back there for the shirts because they're right in the front, I instantly get to work looking for a blink 182 shirt. 

 

"You need help finding anything?" 

 

Without turning around I respond. "Yeah...where are the blink182 shirts? I ripped my old one and-" I turn around and stop mid sentence. 

 

The blond in front of me gives me a nervous smile, probably because of my staring. His blond, shoulder length hair, his large blue eyes, his shortness! This can't be anyone except Armin! 

 

"Yeah, the blink 182 shirts are over this way." 

 

"A-Armin?" I ask hesitantly. He stops walking in the direction of the shirts and looks up at me confused as to how I knew his name. His expression calms itself and he looks down at his name tag. "Yeah, that's my name." He rubs the back of his neck with a nervous hand.

 

"No, no. Armin, it's me!" I put a hand on one of his shoulders out of desperation. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know who you-" 

 

"It's me! Eren!" 

 

Armin froze under my grasp. "I...don't know...what you're _talking_...about?" 

Rolling my eyes and scoffing at him I leg go of his shoulders. "Oh come on, we both know you suck at lying." 

"Ah...yeah, I guess there's no more hiding that then." 

 

"We haven't talked in...forever." I say feeling a bit embarrassed at the thought. Armin was super close to me and I don't know why but after the first year of high school we had both found new friends, not talking to each other since. _Guess that proves I just suck at keeping close friends..._

 

I didn't think the day I would get to talk to him again would be here out of all places and I laugh at the thought, startling Armin. "So...you work at Spencer's huh?" I say wiggling my eye brows at him. He just shrugs and turns away. "It pays well. Plus I like the music." Now _that_ was a surprise. Armin had always been the shy, classical music loving type of guy. But, things change over the years. 

"Hey, Ar? After your shifts over, wanna go out for some coffee?" 

 

He looks up at me with a shocked look. "Um...yeah, sure. I'll be done in thirty minutes." 

 

"Cool! I think we need to start hanging out more before our friendship falls apart." If it hasn't already... I wanted to add. I save both of us the trouble and just wave at him, leaving Spencer's. I'll come back in thirty minutes. For the time being, It won't hurt to go back to Animation...

 

*•*•*

 

I walk back into Spencer's and Armin is just about ready to go. "So, where do you want to go for coffee?" Armin asks as he follow me out of his work place. 

 

"I know a good place a few minutes away from the mall. It's called Titan's Café." 

 

And so that's where we went. I drove my mom's car and Armin followed behind me in his own. Almost to the café I close my eyes in frustration. Since I'm stopped at a red light I rest my head on the steering wheel. 

"Dammit!" I exclaim. 

After all of that, I had forgotten to get a new blink182 shirt.


	9. With A Side Of Jealousy

**Levi**

 

_What the hell is he doing here?_

 

I was currently sitting in a booth seat in the back corner of one of my favorite cafes. Sure my friends Erwin and Hanji were with me, but that didn't stop me from noticing Eren as he walked in through the front door. 

 

"-this huge bird! It just fell on top of me and-" I shoot a deadly look in Hanji's direction and she pauses with whatever she was saying, half out of her seat with her hands in the air from explaining her story. "Can you shut up?" I snap at her. She sits back down in her seat and stairs at me with wide eyes. Taking a sip of her coffee she smiles again and turns to Erwin, starting her story again, but now whispering it. 

I tear my gaze away from the two across from me and slightly lean out of my seat to watch as Eren orders...2 drinks? Suddenly, a blond kid walks up next to him laughing and Eren smiles down at him. 

_The fuck...?_

 

I watch with a frown as Eren laughs and throws an arm around the blond next to him as he pays for the drinks.

_Is he...on a date?_

I never thought I'd see the day when Eren finally got a boyfriend. In all the years I've known him I'd always thought that maybe we...no. Never. _He's probably still mad at me and I've long since gotten over him._

 

"-vi! Levi! Leeeevviiiiiii~"

Blinking a few times I sit back straight in my seat and turn to look at Hanji who was reaching across the table to poke at my arm. Slapping her hand away I cross my arms with a huff. 

"What were you looking at Levi?" Erwin says with a knowing look. Tch. That's one thing I hate about bushy eyebrows. He always has that expression that screams 'I'm professional' or 'I know something you don't'. And guess what expression was on his face now. 

"Yeah!! What are you staring at Levi?! You looked pretty angry." She smiles at me, adjusting the glasses resting on her nose and turns around to search for what I was looking at. She lets out a gasp. "It was him wasn't it!! The brunette? Doesn't he go to our school?!" She squeals getting up on her knees to look over the booth and get a better look. "Get down!" I say through gritted teeth. "He's going to see you!" She ignores me and stays in her position scoping out the bright eyed boy. She suddenly breaks out laughing causing a few of the people at surrounding tables to turn and look at us. I let out a frustrated sigh and lean forward and grab onto her sleeve, pulling her back into her seat.

"Aw! Levi you're no fuuuun. Look at you, you're practically a love sick puppy. You need to be a good doggy and lay down if you know what I mean." She wiggles her eye brows at me.

Erwin chuckles and nods once. "I agree." 

"Are telling me I need to get laid? Because that was a shit example." I grab my mug by the rim and take a relaxing sip of my Earl Grey tea. 

_Although, the thought wasn't a bad one..._

Hanji just laughs and turns back around to tug at my arm. "You obviously like him, go ask him out!" I nearly spit out my drink back into its cup, but luckily am able to hold it in. 

I look up at her with horror filled eyes causing her to laugh yet again. For the second time, stares are cast in our directions but we ignore them. "Eren? N-Not happening." _Damn._ I stuttered. That didn't help my case at all.

"It's obvious you two have some type of history. It is destined! Come on! You have tooooo!" 

I roll my eyes at her, looking out of the café window. "Get your head out of the clouds, Hanji. That's never going to happen." 

•*•*•*•

**Eren**

 

"Wait, so you're saying you've only made friends _outside_ of school this year?!" I ask, dumbfounded by Armin's words.

He shrugs giving me a shy smile. "Well...not exactly. I still have friends, like Reiner, Bertoltd, Krista, and Ymir. It's just that this year I've been focusing on my studies so I haven't really had time for making any more. But yeah, I've recently made friends with these two high schooler's who live quite a ways away. Jean and Marco was it? I haven't really talked to them though." 

_Those names sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't quite pin point where I've heard them before..._

"Ah, okay. I only have Mikasa and Sasha, still, but..." I bite my bottom lip, not sure if I should explain. Letting out a sigh I decide to just tell Armin. "I need new friends. I'm not happy with the ones I have-" I stop short when a chaotic laugh is heard from one of the back tables of the café. I glance back there and make eye contact with a girl resting her elbows on top of her booth seat, her head resting in her hands. The girl looked familiar with the wild look in her eyes, nearly hidden behind the glint from her glasses. She then gets tugged down by whoever else was in the booth with her, breaking our awkward staring contest. 

"...A-As I was saying, I'm not happy with the ones I have, mainly because I can't act like myself around them. I even have to pretend I have a boyfriend to be accepted by the two! Well, mainly Mikasa. Sasha is just goes along with whatever she says. But still...I don't want that." 

Armin nods sympathetically then smiles, snapping his fingers. "I have an idea!" Armin digs his phone out of his back pocket and looks up at me. "Just give me your number and I can text you an address to go to this coming up Wednesday. Since we have the whole week off-except for Monday and Tuesday-my bud Reiner was hosting this crazy party. Guess we're having _this_ yearly party next _week_. I feel like that would be a great chance to make new friends. Oh, you can bring someone along with you if you'd like. The more the merrier." 

 

I stare in awe at the blond in front of me before smiling. "Well, I've got to go, maybe we can keep in touch and hang out before the party?" Armin says standing up out of the booth. I nod at him and stand up, engulfing him in a hug. "Thank-you! God! You don't know how happy I am!" I release him from his hug taking my phone from my pants' pocket. "Here, let me give you my number before I forget." I exchange numbers with Armin and wave him goodbye as he leaves the shop. 

 

A smile still on my face, I come to the conclusion that I don't have enough caffeine in my body, so I decide to order another cup. 

 

While I wait for my coffee to be made, my curiosity gets the better of me and my gaze shifts over to where I had seen the crazy looking brunette. Instead of seeing her though, I spot _Levi_? 

 

My heart speeds up from...nervousness? Probably because he was already looking right at me when I had scoped him out. 

I stand there awkwardly not being able to tear my gaze away from him. The intensity of his stare increases and turns into an angry glare as he looks away and out the café window.

_Why was he staring at me like that? Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Well, from the look of his face, he probably woke up on the floor._

"Armored sized coffee for Eren!" The barista calls my order and I turn away to grab my drink. Taking a sip, and walking out of Titan café, I drop the subject of Levi. The only thing on my mind was the party that Armin had invited me to.


	10. Sticky Situations

Three very tiring, long days later, and I'm _finally_ able to get ready for the 'legendary' party I've been waiting so anxiously for.  
Armin and I had met up after school on Monday and Tuesday, just catching up on what the other had been doing for the past years. At each of our meet ups I'm sure I blabbed his ear off at how excited I was. Now that all awkwardness was gone between us I finally felt that I could truly call him my friend once more.

I usually don't get invited to these types of things, so I don't know how I'm supposed to dress or act at this party. The only lead I have on this whole thing is that I can bring one person with me.

I pull out my phone getting ready to ask Armin what I need to wear or if I needed to bring anything but I decide against it, tossing my phone on my bed.  
Well, it's at some guy named Reiner's house. _That means casual right?_  


Shrugging, I deiced to just slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt. I roll up the sleeves to the point where they're right above my elbow. Looking in the mirror, and liking my choice in clothing, I put on a pair of combat boots. My outfit was now almost complete, all I have to do is...

I unbutton the first three buttons of my top, shaking my head at the result. _That's a little too extreme_...I button one up so that only two are left undone.  
_There we go!_  
I rush out of my room and tell my mom I'll be out for a bit. It was currently 5:30, and the party started at 6 but there's no harm in getting there a little early.

I stand in front of my house, waiting for my ride to arrive. Only seconds later, the familiar black Lexus pulls up in my house's driveway. I wave an arm as the girl driving rolls down the window.  
"Hey, Sasha!"

"Hi, Eren! You look so handsome! Who are you trying to impress?" She says gesturing to the top of my unbuttoned shirt. Blushing I open the car door and hop into the passenger seat. 

I don't know why I chose Sasha as the person to bring along with me, I just needed a ride and she happened to be available. _I mean wasn't this thing about making new_ friends? 

"You know where to go right?" I ask as I buckle my seat belt. Sasha grabs her purse pulling out her phone, showing me the screen that had the house's address typed into it. I nod and she rests the phone in the car's cup holder between us.  
"Before we go, do you want any snacks?" She tilts her bag to me and I stare open mouthed at the amount of treats she had tucked away in there.  
"Is that a pack of doughnuts?!" I ask, not being able to believe my eyes. _How the hell does that even fit in there?!_

"Oh...you can't have those. I was actually saving them for later. You can have my potato chi...never mind I want that too..." She lets out a frustrated groan, digging through her bag.  
"Sasha, it's fine!"  
"Ah! Here you go!" She holds up a jar of Mayonnaise, placing it in my lap. "Don't know why I had that in there. You can have it though." She starts up the car and begins to drive, pulling out of my driveway.  
*•*•*•*  
"We're here!" I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I shoot up in my seat after I hear Sasha squeal in excitement and feel the car come to a stop. I rub the sleep from my eyes, taking in the surroundings as I exit Sasha's car. I grab the jar in my lap unaware I was doing so.

"Is this the right place?" I ask as Sasha rings the door bell. From the outside of the house it looked fairly normal. No balloons telling you there was a party, and no signs.

I freeze as I hear the faint click of the door unlocking and a taller male with huge muscles and short blond hair opens the door, smiling at us. "We've got two more!" He yells over his shoulder.  
I look past him, and see that all of the lights are out and anything that could work as a source of light was blocked out except for a spinning, colorful, disco ball that sent multicolored circles all over the inside of the house. Music was blasting so loud I'm surprised we hadn't heard it until the door opened.

The taller male at the door steps aside to let us in and we walk in as he closes the door behind us. "I'm Reiner if you didn't already know." I turn around to tell him my name but Sasha beat me to it.  
Shrugging, I decide to leave the two there, and venture further into the house. I walk into what I believe is the living room where it looks like the majority of people are. Including Armin.  


"Eren! You made it!" I take a seat next to him flashing Armin a smile.  
"There's a cooler in the kitchen with some beer in it if you want. We're not really starting the party until everyone's here, but you can sit and chat for now." He yells over the blaring music.  


"Okay, thanks. Um, who else is coming?"  
"A few seniors, and the Marco and Jean I told you about."  


"Well, I'm going to put this in the fridge." I say gesturing to the Mayo in my arms. I stand up and walk into the kitchen, opening the fridge and placing my jar of Mayo inside. I don't know why I was holding it, or why I even brought it in here. I honestly think I'm still half asleep.  
After closing the fridge I turn around and find the cooler Armin was talking about, which was sitting on the kitchen counter. I pull out a canned beer, opening it and taking a few swigs.  


_That's definitely something I haven't tasted in a while._  
I hear the doorbell ring as I take another sip. "I got it!" I announce, since I'm already standing and everyone else seemed comfortable with their spots on the couch...or the floor.  
I open the front door and freeze when I see the ecstatic girl from the coffee shop, a tall blond with the two largest bundles of hair above his eyes that could only be his eyebrows, and a shorter male with raven black hair.  
"Seems like I keep running into you just about everywhere." Levi says with a scoff. Without a word, I take a step back letting them into the house.

"Oh!! You're that cutie from the shop! He's even more attractive up close~" she says the last part to Levi, leaning down but not being the tiniest bit quiet.  
She stands back up straight and pinches one of my cheeks. "Nice to finally meet you! I'm Hanji." She lets out a loud laugh and dashes past me and into the house.  
_What just...happened?_  


Next was the tall blond who held out a strong hand. "Smith. Erwin Smith." He said with a wink.  
I accept his hand. "I'm Eren. Nice to meet you?" I greet him, although it came out sounding like a question more than anything. It was hard to concentrate when his eyes weren't the only thing staring at you. I felt like those eyebrows would jump down and attack me at any minute.  


Erwin walks past me as well and I am left with Levi. "Skip the introduction, you already know me." He says brushing past me.  
_Well, that was easy. For a minute I thought I was actually going to have to speak with him._  
I take a long sip of the beer can in my hand, downing the rest of the drink.  
"Hey Eren! Get in here! We're starting our game!" I here someone yell from the other room. I run into the living room and see everyone gathered together.

"Okay since just about everyone's here were just going to start the fun. For those of you who are new to this party, we always play this game called colossal dare." Reiner, the host of the party, explains. Everyone cheers and shouts so I'm guessing this is a well loved game.  


"So basically how you play is, someone will tell you a dare and the person their giving it to will rate it from 1–being super easy and you'd do it–to 10, which would be super extreme. So for example, if you were to rate a dare someone gave to you a 7, you and said person would have to shout out a number 1-7 at the same time. If the two of you yell out the same number then you'd have to do the given dare. If you get different numbers, then it goes onto the next person. Does that seem simple enough?"  
Everyone nods in agreement and Reiner claps his hands together. "Alright! Who's going first!"  


"OH! OH! ME!" Hanji jumps up and down, waving a hand in a childish manor.  


"Kay then, Hanji who are your going to ask?"  


"Hm...Eren!" _Of course she would._  


I turn toward her, and so does everyone else, waiting for her question. "I dare you to chug 4 cans of beer!" _Hm. That doesn't seem too extreme but it's not something I would do willingly so_... "Five."  


"Call out your numbers in three...two...one!"  


"Two!"  


"Two!"  


_Damn it. Only with my luck would I be the first person to actually have to do a dare._  


I walk over to the cooler and pull out four of the beers. Everyone crowds around me as I open all four. "Ready...GO!" I start on my first can, squeezing my eyes shut and willing myself to down the whole can. I quickly finish off the beer and start on the next can. I don't know when the cheering started but I tuned all of it out as I started working on my third can. I pause to take a breath only to start up again, finishing off my third can and starting on my final one. I feel the drink in my hand getting lighter and lighter until it's completely empty and I crush it against the counter. Everyone screams and shouts, smacking me against my shoulder and telling me good job.  


"Nng..." I breath heard, putting both hands on the edge of the counter for support. "Is he going to barf?" Someone says when the cheering stops. The question was probably yelled out, but it was barely heard over the music.  


"No...I'm fine." I stand up straight, already feeling buzzed, but not completely out of it.  


"Eren, your turn."  


I scan the faces still holding a hand on the counter top, not trusting my balance. My eyes land on Sasha.  


"This one's for Sash."  


Everyone looks from me to her.  


"I dare you to jump into the pool, with two bags of your favorite chips. And they have to be open."  


"Ten."  


"Say your numbers in...three, two, one!"  


"Six!"  


"Three."  


A mixture of disappointed aw's and laughs are heard mixed in with the blaring music. I take this as a chance to sit down, so I find a seat between Armin and the person I could only guess to be Bertoltd.  
"Sasha, you get to ask." She looks around the room tapping her chin with a thinking finger. "I'm not sure who I want to ask...can you come back to me?"  
In response everyone shouts that they want to go next, standing up on their feet and clapping their hands. "Everyone shut the fuck up and let Krista go!" Everyone's stops their screaming and turns toward a freckled brunet standing in front of a shorter blond girl.  
The girl I'm guessing is Krista widens her eyes and backs up into the freckled girl. "Ah...it's okay, Ymir, you can go."  


Ymir just shrugs and locks eyes with me. "I'm going to be messing with the newbie. So, Eren was it? Yeah, I dare you to cross dress for the rest of the party."  
Everyone 'ooohs' at the dare and some even laugh. "W-Wait, but I don't even own girl clothes." _Good, so maybe I could work my way around this dare._  


"Aye don't stress it. We've got some upstairs." Reiner says slapping a hand down on my shoulder.  
I let out a nervous chuckle. "T-ten."  


"Alright call out your numbers in..."  
Maybe I should call out one...just because that seems the most likely to be called...  


"Three, two, one!"  


"One!"  


"One!"  


SHIT. I squeeze my eyes shut and groan in frustration. Suddenly I am pushed by hands to where the stairs are, everyone following right behind.  


"Actually Eren, you stay here. We'll pick the outfit."  


"I think I have a right to know what I'll be wearing." I protest.  
"You will know what you're wearing. When we bring it back down!" Hanji says passing me to follow everyone else up the stairs.  
I sigh blinking a few times as I walk to the kitchen to grab a beer then walk my way back to the living room.

Before long a stampede of people come flooding back in. Suddenly I felt a clothing item thrown onto my lap. I slowly looked down, scared to see what I'd find.  
_Hell no._  


"No way...I don't-"  
"Come on eren you have to." Ymir, the girl who gave me this dare, says. "I picked it myself."  
I stare down at the maid outfit along with the thigh high socks and guarder belts.  
_At least there's no-_  


"Wait! I forgot this!" Suddenly a pair of black panties are thrown into the bunch.  


_Well shit._  
I stare at the people who were looking at me with expectant looks. _Screw it, I'll just do it._  


"Where's the bathroom?"  


*•*•*•*  


I have to admit, I don't look half bad. The black and white maid dress, with frilly ends that ended mid thigh, with black socks that went to right above my knee. The guarder belts could be seen attached to the top of my socks and running up my legs, the rest hidden by my dress. They were surprisingly easy to get on...well, easier than tying the giant bow on the back of my outfit.  


The dress also covered the very revealing panties that I'm more than 100% sure Reiner (or whoever owned them) had gotten from Victoria's Secret. Inspecting myself once more in the mirror I take a deep breath before opening the door and walking out.  


Everyone was crowded around the door when I opened it. No one said a word as I stared back at them. I decided to test my luck as a cocky grin grew on my face.  
With one of my hands I grab the frilly edge of my dress and tug at it lightly, with my head down. Looking up with just my eyes, I scan the crowd making eye contact with Levi, who was in the back of the large group.  
"Is there anything you need me to clean... _daddy_?" I say gently.  


Levi looks away quickly but I couldn't see any other reactions because he was soon blocked from my view by the bustling crowd.  
Everyone explodes with laughter including myself. "OH MY GOD EREN, YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Hanji screams, grabbing me by my shoulders.  


"You know what? I'll let you keep that outfit, just because it fits you so well." Reiner says laughing.  


"S-Shall we get back to the game?" I say, not wanting the attention on me anymore. Everyone's laughs eventually died down as we all moved back into the living room.  


"Alright, Alright," Reiner says, holding his hands up still laughing a bit, "who's going next?"  


"Oh! I'll take my turn now!" Sasha announces, holding a party size bag of Doritos.  
Everyone turns to her expectantly and she rubs her chin in a thinking manor.  
She opens her mouth to speak but stops when Hanji leans over and whispers into her ear, causing Sasha to laugh. "Good idea! Okay, this dare is for Levi." Everyone stares at Sasha wanting to know what would happen next. "I dare Levi to _kiss_ Eren. On the lips."  


I stare in horror at Sasha, then look over a Levi who was staring at me. _I know this dare wasn't directed to me, but why is everyone picking on me tonight?!_  
"Five." A series of ooh's erupts along with a few wolf whistles. Only a five?! Are you kidding me?  


"Pick your numbers in three, two, one!"  


"Five!"  


"Five."  


I swear my heart just stopped. _This can't be happening._ I slowly look back at Levi and watch as he stands up and starts walking toward me. I look around desperately, but going by the looks on everyone's faces no one was planning on interfering. 

Levi stops, only centimeters in front of me. Since I was sitting and he was standing, he was slightly taller.  
Levi puts a finger under my chin, lifting my face up to him as he bends down. From this close up I can see the slightest bit of red dusting at his cheeks. Weather it was from embarrassment, or the beer I don't think about it for long. 

His lips ghost over mine as he speaks, only loud enough for the two of us to hear. "I've been wanting to do this and was going to save this for my next wish... _pity._ " 

Our lips crash together with a fiery passion. My eyes flutter close when we stay like this, with our mouths pressed together. His lips were soft against mine despite the harsh contact and I could taste the faint flavor of the beer he must have been drinking.  
I don't know why, but I kiss back, wanting to wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to stay like this forever. 

But I didn't want to seem like I was actually enjoying this. So I stay how I am, only moving my lips against his. Levi leans forward, placing one of his hands on the couch-cushion right next to my leg. I lean back against the couch as he pushes closer to me.  
Suddenly I start to feel my panties getting tighter in the place counts. _No. No. No! There's no way I'm getting turned on by the man in front of me!_ The very handsome man who's lips were currently on mine...

Remembering that we were in a room filled with watching eyes, and didn't want to be caught with a full on erection, _especially_ in a dress, I pull back from the kiss looking down at the floor. I needed to look anywhere except for where Levi was. I was breathing hard and with no doubt blushing a deep red.  
After a long stretch of silence Hanji screams out something inaudible before Reiner tells Levi it's his turn to choose someone.  
"I...I think I'm done playing for tonight." He gets up out of his spot and leaves the living room.  


*•*•*•*  


Forty minutes later and we had long since finished the colossal dare game. Everyone slowly dispatched from the gathering in the living room and settled on chatting with one another. Sasha was talking to Reiner and Bertoltd, Armin was on the couch, chatting with Erwin, a few other people I hadn't met yet were also in the living quarters. I would be sure to introduce myself later.  


I was currently embarked in an awkward conversation with Hanji, standing in the kitchen. "-nd I have these two adorable cats back home named Sonny and Bean." She explains to me, pausing to take another sip of the drink in her hand. She sighs looking dreamily past me. "I wish I had cats..."  


"I thought you just said-"  


The door bell rings and I stop what I'm saying, taking this as a perfect opportunity to take my leave. "Ah...I'm going to go get that." I say holding up a finger.  


"Wait! But I still haven't told you about-"  


"Sorry!" I hurriedly walk to the front door, glad to have taken a break from getting my ear chatted off. I use the wall as support on my way to the front of the house since I was no longer completely stable on my feet.  


Adjusting my dress, I unlock and open the front door to the sight of two familiar faces. That's when it hit me. The Jean and Marco that Armin knew were the Jean and Marco from Maria road! _Wow, how dense could one possibly be._  


A long stretch of silence fell between the three of us. Their eyes darting between my face and the dress, then to each other. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, not fully understanding why the two people from Maria road were standing right in front of me.  


"Hey!" Jean exclaims with an awkward expression, obviously trying to ignore my outfit. "Wait...Jeff? How are you!" Jean steps forward clamping a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here!" He looks at Marco nervously then turns to me leaning close and lowering his voice "Um, no hard feelings right?"  
All I do is scowl at him then turn to Marco, smiling at him and stepping to the side to let the two in. "Hey Marco, it's nice to see you again!"  


"Hey... _Eren_." He says turning to Jean with a confused look. "Who's Jeff?"  


I look down at my feet feeling embarrassed. _That's right, I had told Jean a fake name. It didn't occur to me that I might actually see him again._  
Jean slowly points at me, also confused to the 'unfamiliar' name Marco brought up.  


Avoiding their questions I speak up. "Come on in, you guys came a little late, so you missed some dare game, but there's plenty of other things."  
Marco and Jean exchange looks when they finally got an explanation as to why I was wearing a maid dress.  


"Wait...Aw man! We missed colossal dare?! Damn!" Jean exclaims. _Guess they've been to this thing before. How is it that I'm the only one who's never heard of the yearly party that Reiner plans?_

"I BROUGHT ALCOHOL!!" I hear Hanji scream from a distant room, probably already drunk. Alcohol was the last thing she needed. Despite that, everyone's loud cheers of approval fill the household. I hurry back into the kitchen, Marco and Jean close behind me.

Bertoltd was grabbing shot glasses and lining them up on the countertop wile Hanji poured a dark liquid into each one. "Who wants to go first!"  
I don't know why I do it, but I push past the crowd slamming my hand against the table. "I'm going."  
It was definitely the beer talking because I usually wouldn't make stupid chooses like now. _Usually._

I stare down at the shot glasses below me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?" Armin comes from behind me and I turn to him nodding my head. "You already seem kind of...out of it..."  
I wave a dismissive hand at him grabbing the first glass. Everyone hollers and cheers as I quickly swallow down the drink.  
It stings on the way down, making me cringe as my eyes watered. I shake off the feeling though, now feeling slightly warm after the initial shock of how strong the drink was. I grab two more taking them both in one go.

I breathe out heavily, blinking rapidly, as everything starts to sway in my vision. _Maybe I should stop...no, there's only three more glasses. Or are there six? I can't tell..._  
Maybe I can figure it out by remembering how many I drank, and how many cups were put down.  
_Three minus two equals negative one plus six....eh fuck it, I'm too far gone._

I pick up the next glass holding it in front of me. "Eren you don't have to do it man, you look like you're about to fall over." Reiner says, laughing.

I try looking up at him but his outline is blurred in with whoever was next to him. For some reason seeing his distorted image was the funniest thing in the world. My chest starts to tingle as I let out a loud laugh. The corners of my eyes start to water and my cheeks start to hurt because I just couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter coming from my mouth. With a free hand I cover my mouth, still laughing but now barely being able to breathe.  
Resting both elbows on the cold countertop I try my best to fully turn toward Reiner, still laughing. "I...caaa..."

I feel my head loll forward onto the counter, and everything goes black.

*•*•*•*  


**Levi**  
I was watching with mild interest from a distance as Eren, who was obviously already drunk, swallowed down some of Hanji's mystery alcohol.  
Reiner had told Eren something as he picked up the next glass and he started laughing. Nothing could have possibly been that funny, so he was obviously delirious. But still...

Before Eren could fully recover and respond to whatever Reiner had said previously, his head falls forward, hitting against the counter top. His limp body falls to the floor, spilling the drink in his hand.  


Rolling my eyes I can't help but let a small half smile creep its way onto my face. He looks absolutely pathetic and vulnerable it was almost funny.  
Plus the bottom of his frilly dress had come up, putting his ass on display.  


I walk closer to the crowd that had formed around Eren, who was face down on the tile floor.  


"Tch. Move, I'll get him." I say pulling Eren up by an arm, then swinging said arm around my neck. I pull the taller boy as best I could to his feet, half carrying, half dragging him out of the kitchen and into the couch room.  
I put him on the couch and he groans, cracking one eye open.  


"Mm."  


I just stare down at him, scowling. "My...can yo.." He lets out a tried sigh  


"What? Speak up I can't understand you."  


"May...o."  


_The hell_..."Mayo?"  
He nods at me with closed eyes and he lifts up a limp arm in the direction of the kitchen. "What? it's in the kitchen?" He doesn't respond, but he puts his hand down. "Hello?" I try again but no response. Never try making conversation with someone who's drunk. It will get you no where.  


Rolling my eyes I walk into the kitchen where a chick with freckles was taking shots, just as Eren had been doing moments ago.  
I search the counter tops for Mayo, but am unsuccessful. _Where would you even keep a jar of Mayonnaise?_ I turn around to the fridge, opening its doors. Sure enough, right in front of everything else, was a new jar of Mayo. I grab it along with a couple of water bottles, closing the fridge doors. Before leaving the kitchen, I grab a plastic spoon and walk back to where I had left Eren. He still looked dead, which was perfectly fine with me.

Twisting open the jar of Mayo, I stick the plastic spoon inside and place it on Eren's lap. "There, is that what you wanted?" He just groans in response.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I pull him (somewhat) onto his feet grabbing the jar. "I'm done with this party anyway. I'll just drive you home."  
I know I probably should tell everyone else that we're leaving, especially because I'm pretty sure Eren had carpooled here. I'll just deal with the consequences later.

We walk out of the house, Eren somewhat making an effort to stand up. He suddenly stops.  
I look at him, lifting up an eyebrow.  
His eyes widen and I heard a small burp escape his lips. I quickly process what's about to happen and let go of him taking several steps back. He shakily walks over to a nearby plant and vomits. He coughs up all the drinks he had consumed into that poor little tree.  


After what felt like about five minutes, Eren stands back up breathing heavily. He was getting ready to wipe his mouth with his arm but I stop him. I hand him one of the tissues I always keep in one of my pockets.  
_You never know when you'll need them._

"Thanks..." I hand him one of the water bottles I had grabbed earlier and walk towards my car. After downing half of the bottled water he slowly follows after me.  
"Throw up in my car and you're dead." I say as he gets into the passenger side.  
"Fine. I'll try and aim out the window if I have the urge." He says bitterly. All I do is roll my eyes with a tch of my tongue, starting up the car.  
Before long I heard a quiet lip-smacking sound.  


I furrow my eyebrows in confusion because I have absolutely no clue what's making that strange noise. I look over to find Eren eating away angrily at his jar of Mayonnaise.  
He held the jar against his chest, scowling down angrily at it as he spoon fed himself the sauce.  


Even though he looked adorable in that outfit, the sounds he was making were still annoying.  


"Can you not?" I ask, irritated.  


He pauses, not looking at me. He swallows what was in his mouth and his bottom lip begins to tremble. I watch as a tear slips down the side of his face and he turns to me with tear filled eyes.  


"I don't even like Mayo."  


*•*•*•*  


**Sasha**  
"I should really be going." I say to the couple in front of me. "It was nice meeting you though."  


"You too!" Marco says as Jean wraps a protective arm around his waist.  


As I walk over to the door I pause, having the feeling that I'm missing something. _My bags of food for the trip back...no I have those. I'm sure I grabbed everything I needed...._  
_Eren!_  


I turn back around and run into the main room. "Have any of you guys seen Eren?! I'm his ride home."  
Everyone shakes their heads. _Man, he had looked pretty drunk too. That's not a good sign._  


"I don't know where Eren is but I _might_ have an idea." I turn around to a really tall blond guy. I recognize him from the twelfth grade class, Erwin smith. "Really? Where is he."  


Hanji then comes crashing into the room looking worried. Her face is flushed red from drinking and her eyes wild and unfocused. More than they usually are that is.  


"Where's Levi?! He disappeared like an hour ago!!! Did he die?! He died didn't he? Noooo!!" She falls to her knees, wailing into her hands. Erwin sighs and walks up to Hanji, picking her up by the shoulders. "You've obviously had too much to drink." He says sternly to her.  
I start puzzling pieces together as Erwin talks to Hanji, explaining that Levi is fine.  


_Eren...and Levi...are both gone. They're dating right? That only means one thing. Oh, this is good._  
I pull out my phone and call Eren just to be sure. His phone rings but no one answers so I turn to Erwin and Hanji. "What's Levi's number? I want to call and be sure Eren is with him." Erwin smiles knowingly and gives me his number, so I type it into my phone. He picks up after the first ring.  
_"The fuck is this?"_  
I was surprised by the anger in his voice. 

"Jeez am I interrupting something? It's Sasha."  


There was a long pause and muffled voices.  


"Hello?" I say into the phone. I listen In on the background voices, able to hear them a bit more clearly.  


_"Whoops."_ I hear a voice that wasn't Levi's. _Wait, was that Eren's?_  


_"Agh! Eren, can you at least try to focus?"_ Well, I guess that answers that question.  


_"It's not my fault it's slippery. Ngh..."_  


_"What now?"_  


"It's in between your legs..."  


I hear Levi sigh loudly. _"No, shit Sherlock. Just grab it already! Or should I do it myself?!"_  


_"No! Uh...Levi, can't we just stop?"_  


"We can't stop now, we're almost there."  


I hear Eren whimper in response. _"Sorry...I've never done this before."_  


Levi clicks his tongue and there's another silence. Suddenly I hear Levi's voice, more clearly. _"Hello? Who is this again?"_  
I can't form any words, due to what I had just heard. I quickly hang up, without a doubt my face is flushed red from embarrassment.  
_Yeah, Eren is more than fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think. The kiss scene was... I don't know it was my first time writing it, so I hope it was okay.


	11. Payback part 1

Levi and I get out of the car as soon as he parks in his home's driveway. He holds up his phone with two fingers, wiping away the white substance covering it. "I can't believe you dropped my phone into your stupid jar of mayonnaise." Levi says with complete disgust. 

"You even managed to get it onto my pants! Why were you eating it in the first place?! That's disgusting!" 

"I told you to stop driving but _no_ , we were _'almost there'_." 

"Don't you dare put the blame on me." Levi retorts, "besides, we were only three minutes away from our houses. We _were_ almost there." 

Maybe I should have just had him grab the phone himself. Sticking my hand in a jar of Mayo wasn't exactly the most comforting feeling. I was just in fear or him reaching in for the phone and crashing the car in the process. 

"Listen, my head hurts too much to fight." I explain. "Thanks for the ride, I'm going home." I turn to walk away but a wave a dizziness crashes over me and I trip over my feet. I come in contact with the cold ground, letting a moan escape my lips. I quickly cover my mouth due to that embarrassing sound. Feeling a breeze between my legs I hurriedly sit up, holding down the front and back of my dress. 

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I sit on the cold concrete. Strong hands suddenly grab me by my shoulders and help me up. 

"Eren, you obviously can't walk yourself, and we're already here. Do you want to just come inside?" Levi says gesturing to his own house. I look from him to his house several times before pulling myself out of his grasp. 

"Hell no. You may have driven me here, and thanks for that, but I still hate you." I pick myself off of the floor still not feeling completely steady on my feet. "You can't just invite me over like nothing happened." 

_I start to walk again only to find myself on the floor once more. Damn...get up!_

I shouldn't have drunk as much as I had. I push myself up onto my hands and knees not caring if the position was reviling, but before I could attempt on getting up any further, I felt Levi lift me up once more. 

He picks me up completely this time. One arm under my torso and the other under my legs. _How was he even holding me bridal style? He's so much...shorter._ "Fine. If you don't want to come over, the least I can do is walk you home." 

I was tempted to speak up and tell him this didn't exactly count as walking me home but I didn't feel like giving him a harder time. I let my eyes close for the short time being, nuzzling my face into Levi's chest. I listen to the beating of his heart and breathe in his sweet scent. Both of those were enough to calm me down and almost completely forget the situation I was in. 

_So warm..._

*•*•*•*

"Eren, sweetie, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and am instantly hurt by the bright light that burns them when I do so. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, sitting up on what felt like my couch. "Mom...?" My voice comes out dry and raspy, followed by a major headache. 

"Oh, thank goodness. I'd almost thought you'd never wake up." I place a hand to the side of my head and wince as I try finding my mother through squinted eyes. "How long...was I out?" 

"A day and a half." 

_What?!_ "Oops..." 

"What were you even doing that knocked you out for so long?! Levi came by with you passed out in his arms." She sounded upset, but going by the smile she was trying to hold back I could tell she was anything but. 

"I...I think I got drunk." My memories from last night were still a little hazy but I'm sure that's what happened. My mother just chuckles, standing up from her crouched position in front of me. 

"You tell me that you and Levi aren't on the best of terms, but when he came to drop you off you were reluctant to let him go...is there something you're not telling me?" She asks playfully. 

I feel my cheeks go red. "W-Whaa? That didn't happen!" _Did it?_ I don't even like Levi, why would I have clung onto him, not wanting to let him go? 

"I'm making lunch," my mother says walking away from the couch, "do you want anything?" I throw the blanket that's on me onto the floor and stand up. I have to grab onto the coffee table In front of me for support, and blink a few times before I can stand up fully. "Water." 

"For lunch?" 

I nod my head (which was a bad idea) and she just shrugs. "I'm going up to my room." I groan out. I slowly work my way toward the stair case. My eyes widen and I quickly look down just now realizing that I wasn't wearing the outfit from last night. I was in my pajamas. _Ugh, I did not want to explain why I came dressed like that to my mom._

I continue up the steps but stop when there's a knock on the door. I would answer it, but I don't feel like it. Plus, it looks like my mom's got it under control. She rushes out of the kitchen to the front door and greets whoever it is. 

_I have to admit I am curious though..._

"Eren! Do you think you can come here for a moment?" 

"Sure...?" Although I don't get who would possibly want to see me. 

I reach my mom at the front door and am greeted by the person who had stopped by. 

"Oh. Hey, Sasha." 

"Good! You _are_ alive! I just wanted to stop by and see if you made it back home from..." She looks at me with a strange look in her eye. 

"Uh. Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Oh! Also here. They wanted you to call them and discuss something." She wiggles her eye brows at me and I accept the small piece of paper she held out to me, in confusion. "Oh, and this!" She hands me a medium sized bag and I accept that as well. 

"That's all I needed to say. Bye, Bye! See you Monday!" She waves, quickly leaving from the porch and into her car. _Okay...I'm a little confused on what just happened but...sleep time!_

I hurry (as best I can) back to my usual path leading to the stairs and up to my room. Finally making it up there with no interruptions, I crash onto my bed. I throw a lazy arm over eyes and find the dark room and comfortable bed welcoming. 

I then remembered the paper Sasha had given me. 

I sit up with effort, but open my closed palm to examine the folded paper. I open it up and see a series of numbers making up someone's phone number. With hesitance, I grab for my phone, and type in the number. The phone rings a couple of times as I wait for whoever was on the receiving end to pick up. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, I start opening the bag Sasha had given me as well. 

_"Who are you, and what do you want?"_ Instead of responding, I sit completely still from shock. I try to form words but I just sit there looking confused with my mouth hanging open. 

_"Hello? This better not be one of those damn pranks again."_ The man on the other end sounded as if he were about to hang up so I clear my throat just so that he knew I was here. 

"Ah...hey, Levi. This is Eren." 

His line went silent for a minute. Now it was my turn to ask if he was there 

"Sasha said you wanted to speak to me about something?" I continue opening up the box once more. 

_"Hm. It's about my...next wish."_  
I let out a frustrated sigh not giving the slightest shit that Levi could hear me.

"Fine. What is it this time?" 

_"Go on a date with me."_

I freeze, almost dropping my phone. 

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. You mind speaking up so I can understand you better?" Levi sighs on the other end. But I don't give him a chance to talk. 

"Wait, did you get _dared_ to do this? Or did you just need to be seen with me in public?" I knew this conversation wasn't fully based on his wish and the fact he just asked me out, but partially on what happened in the past. And he knew it too. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. 

_"Stop freaking out, because no. I wasn't dared and I'm not doing this because of reputation. Eren, I wish that would go on a date with me."_

I carefully process his words. "Oh..." 

A devilish smile plays on my lips. 

I fully open up and look inside of the bag Sasha had given me. I gasp at its contents. So, I don't have to be his boyfriend. His wish simply states 'a date' meaning I don't have show affection to him in anyway, just go to a restaurant or something. 

"I'll be willing to grant that wish!" 

_"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 12:30."_

"Okay." I hang up and fall backwards onto my bed, smiling. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ I hold up my maid dress from last night, hugging it to my chest. _I'm going to make Levi's day a living hell._


	12. Payback (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry haven't updated in a while (I know it's been 2 1/2 months) but here is chapter 12 I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Levi**

There's exactly 20 minutes until I have to go and pick up Eren. I stare at the clothes I had on in the mirror, inspecting myself. Or so I thought. I would never admit it, but I was actually... _nervous_. I keep stalling myself, finding something to clean, or changing my clothes. The outfit I currently have on (a black dress shirt, black jeans and a white tie) is my fourth outfit. I shake my head at myself and start to change my clothes yet again until I get a text. 

I walk over to my nightstand where my phone was resting and pick it up to find a text from Eren. I unlock my phone and read the words sent to me. 

**Bright Eyes:  
What should I wear?**

_Semi casual_

**Bright Eyes:  
Mkay see you soon ;) **

Who knew a winky face could do so much. My heart started to pound making my situation even worse. I shouldn't have asked him to go on a date with me. This whole wishes thing is stupid anyway. _Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, to make up for the past._ The past. The kid hates my guts for what I did back then. _What if I screw up again?_

I sigh, sitting on my bed. This is going to be a long night. 

*•*•*•*

**Eren**

_Hehe._ Everything was in place. I grab my backpack, filled with everything that would make this night perfect. I click on my phone to check the time, and see that Levi would be here any minute now. I quickly do a look over of my clothing choice. A deep green coloured dress shirt with a white tie and black skinny jeans. _That's semi casual right?_

I walk out of my room, down the stairs and wait by the front door. Even though I wasn't really excited, my heart thumped from nervousness. I had no clue what to expect. 

It wasn't long before a few knocks were heard and I open the door with a smile. "Hey L-" my words die in my throat when I see what Levi's wearing. I've never seen him in anything like this. Black jeans and shirt, the only white, a crisp white tie. He smirks at me, shaking his head. "Ready to go?" I nod and follow him out to his car.  
Before opening the passenger door, I pause to ask a question.   
"So, where are we going?"   
Levi doesn't respond.   
"Hello?"  
"To a restaurant."   
"No duh! What restaurant?"   
"A good one." I let out a frustrated groan. I decide not to ask anymore questions on the matter since it looked like I was getting no where. I open the door and get into the passenger side of Levi's mustang and he in the driver's.

He sticks the key in the ignition and starts the car, proceeding to drive away from our houses. "So..." I drag on.   
"So?"   
"What type of food do they serve at the restaurant we're going to?" Levi glances over at me and smirks. "My favourite food. And the best part is, the building itself is on the higher class side. Usually restaurants with good food have crappy buildings. Not this one though."

 _Does that mean we're going to a carne esada restaurant because I've never seen one on our side of town._  
"It has to do with carne esada doesn't it?" I raise an eyebrow earning nothing more than a smirk in response. This twenty questions wasn't exactly going in my favour so I give up on trying to figure out anything thing more. 

"We're here." The car slows down to a stop as Levi pulls into a parking place.   
"Already?! Why didn't we just walk?"

"Like hell I'm walking in this." Levi says, gesturing to his clothes. "Besides, you never know what can happen on a five minute walk. Cars splashing water from the curb, sandstorms..." Levi gets out of the car, leaving me staring after him. _Guess I should get going too_. I let out a nervous breath before grabbing my bag and exiting the car. 

As I walk up onto the sidewalk, I look into the restaurants windows and freeze. "Uh...do you think we're a little... _under dressed_. This looks a little too expensive for a place selling carne esada."   
"Don't worry about it. Plus my friend Mike owns the place, I'm sure he'll be willing to give us a discount." 

_Hm. I guess thats okay then..._

I walk over to where Levi was standing and we both walk toward the front entrance. I suddenly feel warmth wrapping around my hand and look down to see Levi's hand in mine. My eyes widen and I quickly look at him but he stays looking straight, his expression unchanging. 

We reach the front entrance and Levi lets go of me to open the door and let me through, before latching his hand back onto mine.

"Hello, and wel-- Levi? What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you here in a while." 

The very tall blond walks up to us holding two menus. First looking at Levi, he turns to me before leaning in. I back up out of instinct but the taller man still managed to get his face close to my neck. He takes in a deep breath before standing up. The one I presume to be Mike smirks. "Right this way you two." 

Levi follows Mike, dragging me behind him as if he hadn't just sniffed my neck and laughed about it. 

We follow the... _interesting_ , waiter to a table near the back of the restaurant. "Here's your table." 

"Thanks, Mike."

"Would you two like any drinks to start out your date with?" 

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from saying we weren't on a date but remember the wish I promised to keep.   
"I'll just have a water." I say quietly.   
"I'll have le vin rouge."   
"Ah the usual I see? I'll be right back with your drinks." Mike takes his leave and I wait a few moments before initiating step one. "Do you mind if I use the restroom real quick?" 

Levi looks up at me from the menu he was staring at. "Go ahead. Go straight then turn right." He lets out a sigh, looking back at his menu. 

Standing up out of my chair, I grab my backpack and follow Levi's directions to the restaurant's bathroom. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous for what I'm about to do...

Going into one of the stalls I pull out my maid outfit from the other night. I don't waste time in putting it on. I inspect myself, making sure all the ribbons are tied, and everything was put on correctly. 

Even though I felt like a character straight out of kill la kill, I have to admit, I looked great. 

I walk out of the stall only to find someone at the sinks. The man takes a double take as he looks at me from his mirror. All I do is send him a wink, and walk out of the bathroom with my head held high. 

Making only one turn before walking through a space filled with occupied tables, I find the one table Levi was sitting at. "I'm back."

"It's about time. You took for fuc--"   
Levi's voice catches as I sit down in my seat across from him. "What was that?" I flutter my eyes innocently. 

Levi scowls looking over his shoulder before leaning in close to speak. "What are you doing?"   
"What ever do you mean?" I give off a smile.  
"Eren, I think you should change befo--" 

"Here are your drinks."   
Mike came back right in time. He places down Levi's wine first, then my water. His eyes widen a bit as he sees my get up and I smirk expecting the worse. 

He turns to Levi. _Here it comes..._  
"This one's a keeper. Don't loose him, Levi." He chuckles, then winks at me, leaving without another word. 

_What._

_Just._

_Happened?_

"Huh?" I say watching Mike's retreating figure.   
"What?" Levi asks when he sees my confused look.

"N-Nothing!" This was definitely not nothing! I was expecting Mike to come and kick me out for my attire. Especially in a restaurant like _this_!

None of my other plans would really work unless I got kicked out by Mike. My whole plan was relying on this one first step. Hm. Think Eren. _What to do, what to do..._

"What do you want to eat?"   
"I'll just have the same as you." I respond automatically. Levi doesn't really put up much of a fight. He just shrugs as a different waiter comes up to ask what we would like to order.

"Eren."   
I quickly look up, realising I had spaced out. "After this...do you mind if I ask you something?" I squint my eyes at the boy in front of me.  
"Yeah, of course." I answer hesitantly.   
Levi seems to relax after my response as he sinks in his seat sightly, a small smile play in on his lips. 

This is bad. This 'date' is playing out longer than it was supposed to. _Wait a second._

I quickly grab my backpack and pull out my phone. Opening up Armin's contact name I send him a quick text. It was only a matter of seconds before he responded. 

**He-man:  
What time? **

_Now._

**He-man:  
On my way. **

I stick my phone in the top of my dress. "I'll be right back. I think I left something in the bathroom." 

Levi frowns but nods. "It's fine. I'll wait."

Those words almost had me feeling guilty. Almost. I walk in the same direction I was headed when going to the restroom but turn left instead of right. To the exit.

I push open the door making sure I'm not spotted by Mike on the way out.   
I feel a buzz on my chest and realise it must be a text from Armin. I pull out my phone and read the words across the screen.

**He-man:  
Here. **

I see Armin's SilverToyota pull up and I run up, swinging the passenger side door open. 

"Eren?! W-Why were you dressed like that at a place like this?!"  
"Long story. Ill explain on the way."

Armin starts to drive off, but as he starts to pull away from the curb I'm able to catch a glimpse of Levi sitting alone at his table as the waiter brings him our food.


	13. Help Me

*Levi's POV* 

"Can I have the check please?" I ask quietly as the waiter stops at... _my_ table. My throat clenched from emotions so speaking louder wasn't exactly an option. "Sorry, what was that?" The waiter's eyes glance down at the two untouched plates of food before looking back at me, concerned. I rake a hand through my hair, clenching the strands in my fist. "I said i'll take the check." The waiter hurries off and  I close my eyes, letting my head fall forward onto the table top. Turning my head to the side I look through the restaurant's large window too see the night time sky. 

After about an hour of still being alone I should have just left. But deep down I wanted, no, _hoped_ Eren would come back. If it were anyone else who took advantage of me like this, I would have tracked down their sorry ass fifteen minutes into their disappearing. But it wasn't anyone else, it was Eren. So here I am, still sitting alone like the idiot I am, waiting for absolutely nothing. I honestly thought I had grown closer to the brat, and that this 'wish' could be fulfilled willingly. _Guess I was wrong about that too._

"Levi? You're still here?" 

Blinking slowly I sit back up and stare at Mike whose height rose far above my sitting figure. I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just nod in response. Mike looks around before scrunching his brow. "Hey...where did Ere-" 

I stand up, causing my chair to screech loudly on the floor. "Shut up." The lump in my throat stung even more, and I have to clench my fists to the point where my nails dug into my skin. It hurt to hold back everything I felt in side. Anger. Disappointment. Regret. Confusion. Sadness. Rejection. _Is...Is this how he felt?_

I quickly pull out my credit card and hand it to Mike, before quickly turning around and nearly running out of the restaurant. I ignored the people staring and I ignored Mike calling after me. My chest and eyes burned and I was now biting my lip to stop its tremble. _Suck it up, Levi. This isn't like you._

Standing in front of my Mustang I fumble with the keys, trying to pull them from my pocket. Finally fishing them out, they fall onto the cold floor out of my shaking hands. "Shit."

I quickly scoop them up and unlock my car. _I need to calm down.(_ I get in the driver seat and am quick to start the car's engine.  I try clearing my throat to relieve myself of some of the unbearable pain, but it comes out as more of a loud sob. Quickly placing my hand over my mouth, I close my eyes and lean my head back against my chair. I knew I needed to get home as soon as possible. My eyes set straight forward, and my hands gripping onto the steering wheel to the point my knuckles were white, I was able to get back in a matter of seconds.

I fumble with my seat belt and struggle in taking the keys out of my car. Tears started to blur at my vision and I knew wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

I run to my front door with shaking hands and blurred vision and unlocked it, nearly falling through the door when it opened. Now safe in the confinements of my home I couldn't hold back anymore. I completely broke down in a mess of angry curses and heartbroken tears. 

****

"I came as soon as you called!" I hear the females frantic voice at the entrance of my house before I see her. It didn't take her long to find my curled up figure on the couch, surrounded by empty windex bottles. 

"Oh my god!" I see Hanji's figure run up to me, dropping a box she had in hand in favour of grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Glancing around at the windex, she squeals. I slump forward a bit, to tired to give a crap about her shaking me around. "What did you do?!"

I tiredly look up at her. "I didn't _drink_ them. I just clean when I'm stressed." Hanji visibly sighs in relief and her hands fall away from me. "What's all this?" I nod my head at the upside down, flat box.  
"Oh no!" Hanji rushes off of the couch and practically dives onto the floor, scooping it up. She opens the box, revealing a steaming pizza. "It's your favourite~" She chirps.  
"I don't want your dammed pizza. Why did you bring it anyway?" I snap, bringing my knees up to my chest and turning my back on Hanji. "Oh come on! Everyone know pizza heals everything. Plus it's the one thing that never lets you down. It's aaaallways there for you." 

"What type of things have you been snorting today?" 

"Aw, don't be like that! I came here to help. And you know I don't do drugs!"  
"Yeah, because I can _totally_ tell." I feel my throat clench. Talking wasn't exactly helping as much as I was hoping. It just seemed to pull out more emotions, even though the topic was innocent. _Sort of._

After a short pause I feel a soft tapping on my shoulder. "What?!" I turn around to see Hanji holding out a slice of pizza dressed with pineapple. I let out a small sigh. I grab at the pizza slice, not caring for the mess that may follow after. 

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong, my whittle midget?" She tries for a smile but I stay silent, only shifting slightly in my seat. 

Hanji's grin slowly disappears and she takes a seat next to me on the couch. "What could have possibly done this to you? I haven't seen you like this sense...well, _never_." I cringe at her words, feeling the emotions starting to flood back. I lean toward the girl next to me, grabbing the sides of her shirt in my hands. I place my head in her lap to hide the tear that found its way down my cheek. "Help me. Please, help me."

I feel a hand stroking at my head and I calm down a bit, releasing Hanji from my death grip. "Hush, hush. Why don't you just tell me what's got you acting like this?" 

"It's stupid. It really is..." Pizza long forgotten, I let out a small sigh. "I might as well start from the beginning or else none of this will make any sense." 

"I have aaaallll day." 

"You see, it all started a few weeks ago when this brat, who I hadn't talked to in ages, decided to ask me some huge favor..." 

*****

*Eren's POV* 2 days later

I pace my bedroom, with my hands in my hair. Blue eyes follow me back and forth as I constantly walk past them. "Armin, I don't know what to do!" 

"How about you start with sitting down. You've been walking back and forth for over fifteen minutes. You're giving me a headache." He groans in response. Releasing a sigh, I take a seat on my bed next to him. "Happy now?" Before long, my leg starts tapping up and down from my anxiety. Armin glances down at it. "Some what."

"Armin, I shouldn't have done what I did. Its been two days and I still haven't heard a word from Levi. Knowing him he's probably going to come up with some huge scheme to get me back. What if he publicly embarrassed me? Or calls one of his friends to--"

"Eren!" Armin grabs onto my shoulders shaking me slightly. "He wouldn't do that! From what I've seen, he really likes you. Why can't you just accept the fact that whatever may have happened in the past is _in the past._ "

I sigh, laying down on my bed with my face in my pillows. "That's the thing, Armin. I really don't want to risk what happened to me  years ago to happen again. I just wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Well...Have you thought about going over to his house and _talking_ to him about it?"

I sit up and open my mouth to protest, but I can't come up with anything to back me up on never doing so. 

"Ah...Eren. It's been--"

"No,"

"--a long time. Don't you think--"

"Armin, shut up."

"--Its about time to confront this, and actually talk instead of--"

"Bla, bla, bla! Not listening!"

"Running away? Eren, go talk to him." 

"Armin, you know I cant do that."

"Eren. Go."

"I can't--"

     "Believe you actually talked me into this." I was now standing in front of Levi's house, nearly bouncing from nervousness. A weird, dulled out buzzing noise could be heard from the other side of the front door. I turn to Armin. "What's that sound?" I ask nervously. He shrugs. "You can't expect me to go in there! That weird sound has been going on for two days straight!" Armin just smiles before turning around. "I'll see you later,Eren! I've got the late shift at work today!" He waves at me hopping into his car. 

Pouting, I hold up three fingers. "Read between the lines, you Fucker!" I yell as he speeds off down the street. I can't believe he has me doing this. 

I turn back toward the front door of Levi's house and knock once. I wait. Nothing. I was tempted to just turn around and leave it at that.  _Maybe I should actually put an effort into talking to Levi...Its been long enough._

Instead of knocking, I go for ringing the door bell a few times. It took a moment, but the obnoxious buzzing turned off. _No turning back now._ I hear someone fiddling with the lock of the door. My heart starts to pound and I shift my weight from leg to leg as I wait in anticipation. The lock seems to finally unlock completely and the door starts to slowly swing open. There in the doorway was the shorter man, with disheveled raven hair. Another thing, part of said hair and the lower half of his face were covered by white bandannas. In his hand was a duster and vacuum. _Hm, now I know what that loud buzzing was._ Levi's eyes were red with lack of sleep, obvious bags under his eyes.

"What?" Levi grumbles, his voice slightly muffled from the cloth covering his mouth. I blink a few times before responding. "Do you mind if I come in? I want to talk to you." Levi squints his eyes at me before pulling the cloth over his mouth down. We stay like this for a few seconds, staring at each other, until Levi speaks. "Yes." He takes a step back, slamming the door shut.

I scowl at the closed door. "Come on! I just want to talk! Plus, I may kinda, sorta, maybe feel like a jerk about the other day." I wait a few moments and the door still stays closed. "Listen...I came here to talk to you about what happened when we were younger...I decided to finally hear you out." Still, nothing happens. _Fine, if he wants to be this way then that's his problem._ I turn away from the door and start to walk way. "Whatever. If this is how it's going to be, that's absolutely fine with me." I yell over my shoulder,  "I just thought you'd be as sick of hating each other for so long as I am. If you don't want to fix what's been broken then--" 

"Shut the hell up, Jeager." I turn around to see Levi standing in his doorway with arms crossed. "Get inside before I change my mind."

_And so I do exactly that._


	14. Story Time

"Hurry and say what you wanted to say." Levi speaks, avoiding eye contact. We both currently sat on his bed, me sitting criss-cross and his legs dangling off the side. I play with a strand of my hair between my fingers. "Well..." I let out a sigh. 

Now that i'm actually here I have no clue where to start. I've always thought of this type of scenario in my head, coming up with things I would tell Levi, but _way_ easier said than done. 

"I guess I'll just start from the very beginning." I seemed to have peaked Levi's curiosity. Slightly.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. I take a deep breath already feeling the weight of everything coming back. _Well, here we go_.

******************************************

I fell to the floor, grabbing the side of my face. "Get out of this house! No fucking son of mine would act like this!" I stand up with tear filled eyes. "I just want Mommy!" I scream. I glance past my father to the stair case in which I had heard my mom scream. 

Suddenly two strong hands are on me. "Your mother's _fine_." I start to kick in protest when I am lifted off of my feet. I feel a slap on my face again. 

I momentarily go limp in his arms from pain and shock. I barely realise that I am being carried toward the front door of the house. Let me rephrase, I was _barely_ carried to the front door of the house. I screamed and kicked and even tried scratching at the man holding me, making the trip harder. 

"Gah! Stop fucking moving you--" 

My flying fists met with his cheek and the man's face slowly fills with an amount of anger that would make anyone wet their pants. My dad walks faster toward the door and swings it open. "No! No! P-Please!" I scream on the top of my lungs. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. 

I'm violently thrown onto the cold, outside floor, gasping when the wind is knocked out of me. I try to stand up and reach for the door, but loose my balance, still struggling for breath. "Don't come back in until you've learned your place." My dad slams the door and I hear the click of the lock. 

"Daddy! P-Please let me in! I'll be good! D-Dad!" I scream, still lying on the floor. My throat burned and I could barely see a thing with the amount of tears in my eyes. _He wasn't going to answer._ I slowly get to my feet, wiping at my face with my sleeve. 

_Fine, i'll just run away._

I turn around and begin to run down my neighborhood's street. _Maybe this will make my family finally care about me. I won't stop running until my legs break!_

Five minutes later and I stopped running, feeling like I was about to pass out. I crouch down with my hands on my knees. _I should be far enough away now, right? I have to be at least a hundred miles away._

I stand up straight, noticing something to my left that caught my eye. 

_A park!_ I can't help but smile. I walk across the quiet road to the somewhat empty park. Walking through the wood chips, I take a seat on one of the many swings. 

For once in my life I actually felt relaxed, and worry free. 

Caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed the bright red ball that had rolled underneath my feet. "Hm?" I stare down at the red ball, before jumping off the swing and picking it up off the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I turn around with the ball held up against me. "Um..." I sniff, still slightly recovering from my tantrum from earlier. Three guys, way taller than me, start to walk in my direction.

"What do you think you're doing with our ball?" I look down at the ball in my arms, before holding it up to the group of boys.  

I sniff again. "Here. I wasn't doing anything with it." One of the guys snatches it from my arms. "No need to cry about it, you baby." I step forward, clenching my fists. "I'm not a baby! I'm in fourth grade." The boy holding the ball rolls his eyes while the other two laugh.

"Oh, really? Well we're in eleventh grade. You know what grade that is? Do you even know how to count that high?" 

"Shut up, you jerks!" I kick the nearest boy in the shins before taking off in a run. Or at least I would have, but my foot caught on the edge of concrete separating the wood chips and the side walk. 

Now on the floor, I feel three pairs of hands grabbing at my hair and clothes. "Ah! L-Let go!" The three older boys were kicking at my side, stomach, and stepping on my arms and legs. I began to call for help, but the kicks being blown onto my stomach stopped anything from coming out. I could feel the warm tears I had only experienced moments ago starting to come back.

I feel like i'm about to die. 

I was having a hard time breathing and my whole body was starting to numb. I was becoming more and more numb until I felt no more pain being added onto my misery. 

That's when I noticed I didn't hear the guys laughing and yelling anymore either.

I slowly open my eyes, and no longer see the three big kids standing over me. Where'd they go...? 

I roll over onto my back with a wince, having to blink way my blurry vision. Through my dazed state, I can see someone punching at the boys who were just attacking me. 

That cant be right...

With a cough, I struggle to my feet. Though, by the time I actually do manage to stand, I see a short boy around my age standing with his back to me as the three assaulting teens ran off into the distance. 

"Th-Than-" I feel my chest clench and I fall down to my knees, struggling to stay on my feet. The person with their back to me turns around, their eyes slightly widening. 

"Woah, there. Take it easy kid." I feel the boy's cold hands on my shoulders. "Tch. You're lucky I chased those brats away." All I can do is smile in response.  
Though, it probably looked like a grimace. 

All week I've felt nothing but pain. This boy was the first one to actually acknowledge me. To actually care. 

I take in the features of the boy helping me sit up, realizing I've never seen them in my life. Why they decided to help me will forever remain a mystery. 

Black skinny jeans and a light blue, button up shirt, the boy's black hair styled back in a small bun. 

"W-What's your name?" I whisper. 

"Levi." 

I smile, finally being able to stand up without falling over. "I'm Eren!" 

"Bright eyes." 

"W-What?" 

"Your eyes...They're...what color are they?"

I blink a couple of times. I was not expecting this to be the first thing he says to me. "Green-ish I guess." 

"No, No. They're not green...Is that a turquoise?" I shrug. 

"They're really...beautiful." I feel heat rise to my cheeks. "I think i'll call you that from now on." 

"Call me what?!" Thinking he meant 'beautiful' I turn away knowing I had turned bright red. "Bright eyes." I turn back to Levi, watching as he runs his fingers through the few strands that had fallen loose from his bun. "You might want to get home and wash up a bit, kiddo." 

"Im not a kid! Im in fourth grade..." 

Levi smirks. "Yeah, and i'm in fifth." 

"Besides, I don't have a home right now." Levi's smug smile disappears. "You don't have a..." Levi looks away before walking up to me. "Come home with me. That way I can take care of your sorry butt." 

There was a playful light in Levi's eyes, making me believe that he was honestly a nice guy. I could trust him. 

I nod my head and start to walk, but instantly regret it. Pain shoots through my leg and I almost collapse. That's when I feel Levi's cold hands on me as he lifts me up, one hand on my back and another under my legs. "W-What?!" 

"Hush." I do as i'm instructed and close my mouth. I stayed silent. only listening to Levi's heart beat and steady breathing. As much as I resented the thought, I felt my eyes drooping with sleep. 

"Don't you dare fall asleep. That'll just make everything harder." 

I can't help but smile as I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep. 

***  
*two days later* 

"Hey, Levi!" I knock on the door of the familiar house. After Levi had taken me to his house a couple days ago and comforted me, he suggest I stay with him. To my surprise, his house was right next to mine, but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to be sent back. 

It just meant I had to be that more careful when going and leaving his house. 

The front door swings open and I'm greeted by a shorter Levi, smiling back at me. I gasp noticing something different.

"You don't have your hair up today?" His ends reached below his ear, just far enough to cover them completely. Though long hair didn't work for most guys, it worked wonders on Levi. It's definetly something I couldn't pull off. 

Levi glances to the side to look at it. "Hm. I was thinking about cutting it." 

Levi steps back to let me into his house. I walk in before turning to him again. "No! Don't ever cut it. I like it like that." I smile at him and the pale boy quickly looks down at his shoes. 

"Can I ask you something?" Levi asks,  slowly looking up at me. I nod. Of course he can.  Levi grabs one of my hands linking his fingers through mine. 

"Do you...are we...friends?" I blink down at our hands before looking back at the boy in front of me. "Of course!" 

The faintest of smiles plays on his lips. "You're...you're the first." He whispers. 

"What?" 

"Nothing."

"L-"

What I was about to say was cut off by a series of frequent knocks on Levi's door. Suddenly his mother comes rushing down the stairs, past us, to the front door. 

She swings the door open with a gentle 'yes?'. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have an important question." My heart speeds up at the familiar voice. I begin to back up, tugging Levi with me. "What's wrong?" 

"Eren?" I freeze as Levi's mom says my name. Oh no. "Y-yes?"

"Eren?! Oh thank goodness you're all right." I stared wide eyed at the familiar face of my mother. As happy as I was to see that she was alright, I didn't want to go back. Not with my dad around. 

"Eren...who is that?" Levi asks quietly, though from the look on his face he seemed to already know the answer.  
"My...m-mom." 

"I though you said you didn't have a home." He mumbles, looking down at his feet. 

I feel my mother's soft hand wrap around mine, as I'm led out of Levi's house. Before Mrs. Ackerman closed the front door to their house, I turn back to Levi, even though his gaze was still avoiding mine. 

"I don't." 

*****

"Mommy, where are we going?" I ask, Noticing that she began getting in her car. 

"Everything's okay sweetie. Things...things are going to be a little different from now on." At the time, I didn't quite understand what she meant. 

"Different?"

"We're going to be checking out a new school for you to go to. That's okay, right?"

New...school?

"It's not too far away from home. That way mommy can get you in case anything happens." She says turning to me to smile. I can't help but smile back. "Okay!" I hop into the car, making sure to buckle my seatbelt. 

I watch through the window as the unfamiliar scenery zooms past. 

"Where's...dad?" I ask quietly. 

My mom looks at me through the review mirror with worried eyes before smiling. "Don't worry about him sweetie. He went on a trip and won't be coming back...for a while." There was a dead silence before she spoke up again. 

"Wanna listen to some music?" 

I clap my hands together. "Yeah!" 

****

"Hi! Are you new? I've never seen you before!" I blink a few times in surprise. I had just began my first day at my new school and had already been asked question by a bunch of different people. 

At least I know everyone here is pretty nice. 

"Ya. Actually I am new." I currently sat in the grass area of the school's playground. 

"That's weird. Why'd you come in the middle of the year?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." 

The short blond boy, with hair wild and cut short, like mine, smiles wider. "Well, I'm Armin. Wanna be friends?" 

Since no one else asked, why not. "Sure! I'm Eren!" 

Armin wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Since we're friends now, I can show you around the school. Come on!" 

Armin hangs onto the side of my shirt, dragging me along behind him. I can't help but laugh. "Over there is the lunch tables." Armin says point off somewhere in the distance. "Oh! And over there is the school entrance for the big kids!" 

I continued to be dragged around until Armin stops, causing me to bump into him. "Wait, we should turn around." 

"Huh? Why?" I see that we reached the end of the playground, but the area wasn't off limits or anything. 

"Because...he's over there." 

Armin points straight, turning his eyes away. I struggle to see the figure he pointed at, who sat against a tree. 

"You shouldn't go near him. He's super scary. At least I think so. Everyone avoids him. Plus they say it's bad luck if you touch him." 

"Bad luck?" I take a step closer trying to get a better look at the still-unclear person. 

That's when I see it. I gasp, a smile growing on my face. 

"Levi!" 

The person against the tree, looks up with a confused look. He recognises my running figure because suddenly a large smile breaks out on his face. "Eren? What are you-" I crash into him, wrapping my arms around his torso. "You're not mad at me, right? I know a couple day ago I left with out telling you why and I feel super bad. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'll-" 

"Eren." I release Levi, taking a step back. 

"Ya?" 

"It's okay. I was never mad." Levi chuckles. "Just...a little surprised, that's all." 

"Wait...what are you doing here?" I ask, just now realising he was at my school.

"I go to school here, Bright Eyes." 

"Me too!" 

Levi's eyes widen. "What? Since when?" 

"Since today!" Levi begins to smile again before it disappears. "Wait, you're in fourth grade aren't you?" He sighs. "We'll barely see each other." 

Levi runs a hand through the strands that had come loose from his usual man bun. 

"That's not true! There's always recess like right now. Plus, we're neighbors!" 

Levi furrows his eyebrows, confusion finding his face yet again. "What?" 

My eyes widen when I realise what I just said. _I forgot, I never told Levi that my house was right beside his..._.

"Yeah, I sorta forgot to tell you about that too." 

"E-Eren! What are you doing?! You literally did the _one_ thing I said _not_ to!" Armin comes running up, hiding behind me. 

"Who's this?" Levi asks with a smirk. 

"My new friend, Armin!" Levi strolls over to us, offering a hand. 

"Cool, I'm Levi." 

****

Today was currently the last day of school before summer break. 

Throughout the days I mainly hung out with Armin and Levi when ever I could. Even though Levi still occasionally hung around his fifth grade classmates, that was nothing compared to his time with us. 

I could honestly consider the two of them to be the best friends I've ever had. Ever since my first day at the school, Levi and Armin had been over to my house countless times, and me to theirs. 

As I began getting my things together I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to a scared looking Levi. "Levi? What's wrong? Your face is all red!" I drop my bag in favour of inspecting Levi closer. 

"I-I'm fine. I...can I ask you something?"  

I step back smiling at one of my closest friends. "Do you...look, I know you're in the grade below me, but...do you wanna go out with me?" I blink a few times replaying his words in my head. 

"Go out where?" 

Levi smiles looking away. "No, I mean, will you be my boyfriend?" 

My mouth makes an 'o' shape when I realise what Levi was asking me. I smile before wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. "Of course I will!" 

Levi hugs me back for a minute before releasing me. "Can you meet me in the school's play ground at..." He looks down at the batman wristwatch around his wrist. "Five twenty...two." 

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'll see you then." Levi smirks in response, taking my hand in his. He leans forward placing his lips on mine. I stare after Levi when he pulls away. "See you later, Bright Eyes." 

****

"Why do I need to drop you back off at school again? Did you forget something?" 

"I already told you, I'm meeting with Levi!" I tell my mom as she continues to drive. "Ah, I see...do you want me to hang out in the parking lot until you're done?" 

"Yes please." My mom parks in one of the empty parking spaces of the school and I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt, hopping out of the back seat. 

"I'll see you later!" I break out into a run until I finally reach the playground of the school. 

_I wonder if he's already here..._

I run the length of the playground, looking through all the play structures to see if Levi had beat me here. By the time I reached the edge of the playground I decided to check the one other place he might be. 

I walk over to the large tree I usually found Levi leaning against. 

When I find no one in sight I decide to sit on the grass underneath the shade of the tree. 

_I came a little early anyway, there's no harm in waiting._

Though in my time of waiting I found myself climbing the tree. Then jumping off In favor of sitting on the highest play structure. And my time of waiting turned to minutes. 

And a few minutes turned to an hour. 

And that hour turned into the afternoon sky getting darker. 

I slowly stood up off of the swing feeling a dull ache in my chest. _Did Levi...forget?_

No, it wasn't like him to forget. 

I clench my fists at my sides, trying as best I could not to get angry. Though, I was never good at controlling my anger. 

Breathing heavily I decide to walk around. _Maybe that will help me calm down a little bit._

I find my self walking around the neighboring sidewalk before crossing through the play ground into the grass field surrounding it. I stomp my way toward the school's parking lot. 

I stop though when I hear hushed voices near the school's building. Despite my growing anger, I couldn't help but feel slight curiosity. 

_Why would anyone still be here this late?_

I press myself against the side of the building, trying to hide as best I could in the shadows. I creep along the school's outside walls until I come to a corner. 

I could here the voices almost perfectly. _They were just around this corner._

I risk a quick glance, hoping they weren't closer than they sounded, and gasp when I see Levi along with two other guys. 

"Glad to know you're on our side, kid." An unfamiliar voice speaks. 

"Tch. I'm hardly that. Whatever though, I did what you asked." That was undoubtedly Levi. Though, I've never heard him sound so _irritated._

"Make sure the message is clear. You're not interested in him." The other male of the three says. 

"I was never interested in the brat. Haven't you ever heard of _acting_? I wasn't even friends with the kid." 

My heart started to pound. _Who...who are they talking about?_ Even though I had an idea who they meant, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

"Good. If you want to hang out with us you can't be friends with fourth graders. That's gunna ruin our rep. You gotta ditch Eren and that Blondie he's always with." 

_No._

"Didn't I already tell you," _Good, Levi's defending himself. He'd never abandon me. He's always been there for me. He always will be._

"I already have." 

He would never know how much those three words actually hurt me. 

The pain in my chest was unbearable. I've never felt this before. One of my only friends....no, my new 'significant other'.... 

I break out into a run toward the parking lot. I instantly spot my mom's car and quickly pull open the door. 

My mom lets out a scream before covering her mouth. "Oh goodness, it's just you Eren." My mother fans at her face with a laugh. "You scared me."

I stay silent, and focus on buckling my seat belt. "So, how'd it go? How's Levi?" 

"He's...good. Everything went fine." My mother furrows her eyebrows at me, knowing something was wrong, but nods. "I guess that's good then..." 

***

The next day I sat in my living room, all excitement for summer now gone. "Eren! Can you be a dear and come here for a second?" I get up when I was called. She stood at the front door so that's where I headed when I began walking to her.

"Yeah." I say quietly. My mother walks back to the kitchen as I answer whoever was at the door. 

I instantly regret my actions when I see that it was Levi. 

He stood at the doorway with a smile, and even _waved_ at me. 

"What do you want?" Levi seemed slightly taken aback and puts down his hand, his smile faltering. 

"Eren, I-"

"No. I don't wanna talk to you." 

I almost felt bad when Levi looked completely heart broken. "Why not...?" 

"I trusted you. I've never been able to get close to people, yet you were one of the people I trusted the _most_. I now see that I was wrong." I feel my eyes starting to water but I wasn't going to cry. _I wasn't some kid that would actually show Levi he'd really hurt me._

"Is this about yesterday? I'm sor-" 

"No. _I'm_ sorry. Sorry that I didn't mean as much to you, as you did to me. We should just end anything that we may still have, now. Goodbye." I didn't give him a chance to respond. 

I closed the door finally letting the tears fall. 

****

That entire summer I tried to stay inside, only leaving when I had to. I made sure to avoid...the person living inside the house next to mine. 

When the new school year finally came around, I found myself anxious. Even though I had Armin, I still had no clue what to expect. 

Though, I was _not_ expecting what I saw. 

As soon as I got to school, what I thought was a new student, was someone that I in fact already knew. _Levi._

The smiling, man-bun wearing boy from before was no where to be seen. 

Levi had one of the most horrifying glares on his face, eyeing everyone who passed. His long hair was gone, his trimmed hair shaved in the back to form an undercut. 

Instead of his usually classy fashion, he wore all black, making his appearance even more unapproachable than before. 

"Woah, that's not _Levi_ is it?" Armin whispers in my ear as we continue to walk to our lockers. I can't help but frown at Levi, shaking my head. 

Levi catches my eye and his glare hardens. "What the hell are you looking at, brat?" My footing falters and I can't help but feel hurt at his words. 

I grab Armin's hand and quickly rush past the boy leaning against the hall's walls. 

Looking back over my shoulder, I see the two guys that were talking to Levi all those days ago, walk up to him. Levi smirks before pushing himself off the wall to walk with the two massive upperclassmen. 

He didn't look back once. 

% ***** %

"Ever since that day you'd been a flirtatious douche, always scaring anyone who crossed your path. The school's personal _'bad boy_ '." 

I let out a sigh after finally re-living the whole scenario after years of trying to forget about it. 

Most people may have moved on or even talked out their problems with said friend. The only thing was, I didn't know how to. As a kid, I'd refer to myself as sensitive despite my occasional stubbornness. I had no clue how to handle the situation and look how it turned out. It turned into an eight year grudge. 

I shift in my position on Levi's bed, and look up at him. 

He stared down at the floor, unmoving. His bangs covering the top half of his face, so I couldn't tell his current mood. 

I can't help but smile slightly. "Can you image if you still had long hair?" I whisper. Levi visibly tenses beside me before the corner of his lip lifts up into a smirk. 

"Do you..."

I look up when Levi speaks, still hiding his face. "Do I?" 

"Do you mind if I share my side of the story as well?" 

Legs still crossed, I turn to fully face the male in front of me. "Go ahead." 

Levi clears his throat before telling me his story.


	15. No Regrets

**Levi's pov**

The only word I could use to describe how I currently felt was crushed. This whole time...I had no idea. 

_This was the moment I've been waiting for, right? Then why was I so...afraid._

Eren's eyes were on me and waiting for me to explain my side of the story. Easier said than done though, my mind still lingered on his story and how much different it was to mine. 

"Alright," I say in a whisper. "You seemed to have covered most of it. Me saving you at the park. You coming to my school. But...it's _wrong._ Everything after that." 

I finally look up from my folded hands up into Eren's eyes. _To think, all of these shitty insults and fights could have been avoided if I had just._..

My breathing speeds up as my anger seems to slowly grow. _Why didn't I just do something?! I would have probably still been close to Eren. Sure I wouldn't be the most popular boy in school, but I'd give that rank away in a heart beat if it meant regaining what was most important to me._

It's time to finally fix what was broken. 

%****%

I stand under the light of the afternoon as I wait nervously for Eren. For the umpteenth time I look down at my batman watch to see that I still had an half hour until he'd come. 

Deciding I had plenty of time I decided to walk around. _Maybe that would help calm my nerves as well._

I'm not sure how long I took, but I'd already circled the play ground four times before sitting on the cement's edge. 

_Ugh! I'm so boooardd! Curse myself for trying to be a few minutes earlier than him._

That's when I hear a sound from behind me. _It's about time...._

Though, when I turn around, there's no Eren in sight. There are two guys I faintly remember from my class though. And _oh joy_ , their coming this way. 

I quickly get to my feet as one calls out to me. "Aye, Lester right?"

"It's Levi." 

"Right, that's what I said. Wanna do something fun? You seem kind of bored." 

_These two guys have never even talked to me before. Why the sudden change of heart? "Why do you guys want to hang out with me?"_ I can't help but ask. 

"What? Is it so bad to be nice for a change?" Yes. 

"Plus," the second boy adds, "two of the most popular girls have a crush on you." _What? On me?_

"If you hang with us, we could freshen you up. Maybe even hook you up with one of 'em." 

"Wait," I say holding up my hands, "I already have--" 

"Come on. We've got this awesome game planned." The two taller guys say changing the subject before standing on either side of me. They begin leading me toward the main school building. 

"But I'm waiting for someone!" I try pushing against the two, but my attempts were useless. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fast, okay?" I look back to the empty play ground. _I guess I can use this to pass the time...._

The three of us finally reach the school's building, several yards away from the play ground where Im supposed to be meeting Eren. "Okay, we're here. Now what?" 

"Ever heard of parkour?" One of the boys asks me. 

"Park what?" 

"Parkour. Where you scale walls and make sick jumps?" I nod slowly like I actually knew what they were talking about. "Wow you really are lame without us. You should hang with us more." 

I roll my eyes at their demands. _Yeah right. They're not exactly the crowd I like hanging around_.

"Come on, lets get on the roof." My eyes widen when the two taller boys begin to laugh and jog up to the fire escape ladder on the side of the school. I glance around nervously. _I wasn't really one for going against school rules...._

"Come on, Lucas!" 

 

"It's _Levi!_ " I hiss through clenched teeth. 

"Whatever. Hurry up."  The two were already halfway up the ladder. _I guess just climbing won't hurt anyone._ I place my hand on the cold metal before hoisting myself up and climbing.  

 

Quickly reaching the top, I wrap my arms around myself to stay warm against the cold air that blew.

"Wanna go first?" One of the boy's ask in a teasing manor. "I _would_ , but I don't even know what we're doing up here." 

Exchanging glances the two boys smile before breaking out into runs. One hurls toward a large trash bin while the other goes toward what looks like a venting system. I watch with slight amusement as the first boy jumps over the bin head first, landing in a summersault. The second boy uses one hand to flip himself over the large metal thing and lands on his feet. 

_How...the heck did a couple of fifth graders have time to learn this?_

"Come on, kid! Your turn!" Scrunching my brows, I decide between trying to jump the bin or the venting. 

Deciding to go for the trash, I get ready. "Wait, Wait. Don't do the _same_ things as us." 

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, then what do I do?" 

They both walk to the opposite edge of the school's roof with me close behind. "You should jump from here to the school shed." _What?! Oh wait...._

"Don't worry, Lettuce. It's closer than it looks." 

"It's--" _You know what, I give up on trying to correct these two._

"Will you leave me alone if I make this jump?" The boys nod.  "Yeah, plus we've done it before." I can't help but smirk.

_So have I._  

I launch myself off the edge of the building and can't help but chuckle as the wind stings at my face. 

As I travel closer to the roof of the shed I spin midair before my feet come in contact with solid. In a lunge position, one hand on the floor for support, I slide back slightly before my shoes finally catch a grip. 

I look up at the boy's on the opposite roof with a smirk as they stare wide eyed and open mouthed. 

I stand up, my legs shaky. _Holy shit that was scary. I thought I was gonna die._ I would never admit that though. 

Walking up to the shed's edge, I sit down before sliding off and landing on the ground. Only moments later did the two boys come back down from the roof, laughing. "Wow! You're a natural! You can definitely hang with us!" 

_If only it was always this easy._

"That is, under one condition." All seriousness from before seems to return and I glare up at two older kids.

"Listen. Im just going to cut to the chase," One says, "We need you and you need us." _Woah there, at least treat me to lunch first._

"You sure about that?"

 

 

"Yeah. We need you to date one of the girls that like you, so that our group becomes popular. You need that, since you have like no friends." I stare up at this guy incredulously. _Woah, big kid word. nice._

"I can't. Im already--" 

"You're not dating someone already are you?" He turns to the boy beside him. "We'll just have to get rid of her if that's the case then, won't we?" 

_No. I can't let them know about Eren._ I can fight, but i'd rather not risk getting suspended. These two seem like the type of people that act all tough until you beat them up. That's when the teacher all of a sudden becomes their best friend. 

"No...I'm not. What's your plan?" I was trying so hard not to just come clean and give these two a piece of my mind. 

_Who would seriously go through all of this just for popularity?_

"Glad to know you're on our side, kid." 

"Tch." I roll my eyes, more than a little annoyed. "Im hardly that. Whatever though, I did what you asked." Referring to the parkour and me agreeing to them. 

They exchange glances before one of them leans in, lowering his voice. "Listen, I heard there's a kid in fourth grade who like-likes you." My eyes widen and the taller boy's lip spreads into a smile. 

"The brunette that's always around you. That's the one." _Pfft. Well, I would hope so. Or else that'd be kinda awkward._ I scoff rolling my eyes. 

"If you wanna go through with this, you gotta get rid of him." _Get rid of Eren?! I don't think I can._..

They take a step away from me, bringing their voices back to normal. "Make sure the message is clear. You're not interested in him." They instruct. _How was I supposed to not be interested in him when that's all I was._

I decide to just fake my way out of this conversation. I've had enough.

"I was never interested in the brat." The words stung my throat like fire and I hated saying it, even though they were just lies. "Haven't you ever heard of acting? I wasn't even friends with the kid." 

"Good. If you want to hang out with us you can't be friends with fourth graders. That's gonna ruin our rep. You gotta ditch Eren and that Blondie he's always with." 

"Didn't I already tell you, I already have." 

"Good, that's what we wanna hear." 

As the two boys laugh I turn away, just now noticing how dark it had gotten. 

_Oh man, Eren..._

I break out into a run not caring for the confused questions cast my way from the taller kids. I run across the grass field to the play ground in search for Eren. After lapping around and even checking my tree, I don't find anything. 

_Maybe he didn't show up? That's good then. I don't know what I would do if he actually had came and I stood him up._

I turn back toward the school, actually considering going back.

_No. I'm going to avoid them from now on. There's no way I'd give up being with Eren and Armin over them._

***

***Next day***

Today was officially summer break. That meant more time with Eren. 

As soon as I got up in the morning I get dressed to go over to the neighboring house. I wanted to tell him everything that happened while he was gone yesterday. I could  already see him laughing at how stupid I was and, well, being Eren. 

Since we hadn't met yesterday I would make up for it today. I wanted to tell him ' _the_ three words'. The words that you only say to those you want to stay with forever. Since I wasn't able to, I'll tell him today. 

I hurry out of my house and run across my lawn into Eren's before knocking on their door. 

I smile as the door swings open. Though I wasn't expecting Mrs. Jaeger. 

"Oh! Why good morning, Levi dear!" 

"Hello, Mrs. Jaeger. Eren's here right?" 

"Yes. Let me just call him for you." 

I stand waiting as Carla turns to call for Eren. I hear his faint reply and I can't help but smile wider. Mrs. Jaeger walks away in favor of letting Eren answer the door. I offer up a small wave at the brunette.

Though instead of a smile or hug in return, I get scowl. "What do you want?" He snaps. 

I startle slightly at his words, slowly lowering my hand. _What's wrong...? Oh no. Maybe he really did show up yesterday. I need to tell him what happened._ "Eren I--" 

"No." He interrupts. "I don't want to talk to you." I breath in sharply through my nose, taking a small step back. _No...I don't understand. Why is he so mad at me?_

"Why not...?" 

 

 

"I trusted you. I've never been able to get close to people yet you were one of the people I trusted the _most_. I now see that I was wrong." I watch, completely helpless, as Eren's lip begins to tremble. I need to somehow start up the conversation about yesterday; I need him to know he can still trust me. 

"Is this about yesterday? I'm sor-"

"No. _I'm_ sorry. Sorry that I didn't mean as much to you, as you did to me." Those words alone caused more pain than anything i've ever felt. "We should just end anything that we may still have, now. Goodbye." 

Before I could further process anything the door slams shut. I stood there for a solid fifteen minutes before I even considered going back to my house. _This feeling. It's so...foreign._  

Little did I know, the special three words I was planning to say would be left unsaid for many more days to come...

As soon as my shock was over I had ran back home. I didn't cry, but I felt so... _empty_. Like I was missing a big part of myself. I ran to the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. Some of the longer strands of my hair had come loose from their bun, and hung in my face. 

_It really gets on my nerves but Eren said he liked it long. Eren...._

"Gah!" I angrily grab a pair of scissors from a nearby drawer and don't even think twice before placing my hair between the blades. 

%*****%

"Im sorry Eren. It's about time I finally said it. I regret it all. I should have just let you be. You probably would have had a better high school experience without me constantly pestering you." 

"I don't." 

I look up, slightly surprised at Eren. "What?" 

"I dont regret it. None of it. If all of this hadn't happened...neither would this." 

"Neither would wha--" 

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. But when I did, my heart pounded against my chest faster than It has in a while. 

Eren's lips were against mine. 

He slowly worked his way closer to me, pushing me down against my bed cousins. 

Smiling against his lips I momentarily pull way. "Eren." I whisper. He looks at me through half lidded eyes. Pulling his head closer to me, I whisper in his ear. A small gasp escapes him before he smirks.

Slowly sliding his hands down my chest and stomach he pauses once more. "Your wish is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how it left off but there is still more to come. ;)


	16. Lust and Thrust

I run my hands down Levi's sides, not holding back my smile. This moment...I was relieved, happy, and on the verge of tears all at once. I had been so, so wrong. For far longer than I should have. 

That's why as soon as Levi said his next wish I was quick to make it happen. I have to admit, I was mildly surprised when he whispered 'Take me." 

But as soon as I processed fully, I couldn't help but want to make his wish come true. 'Your wish is my command.' 

_Yeah, yeah. Call me kinky. But the moment was perfect and I saw the moment. And took it._

This would be the first wish I did willingly. That simple fact made my heart flutter madly in my chest. 

Biting the corner of my lip, my fingers unbuckle the belt in Levi's jeans before unbuttoning the clothing.

A small gasp escapes my lips when I'm able to see Levi's hardened member hidden behind his underwear. 

_Did...I do that?_

_Stop, Eren! Don't get all emotional now out of all times!_

I waste no more time in sliding the last of Levi's clothing, smiling widely at my accomplishment. Grasping Levi's member in hand, I slowly pump up and down. 

"Ngh! E-Eren." Levi wriggles beneath me, so I move up to place my lips on his; my hand never ceasing its movement. 

Levi returns the kiss with passion, wrapping his arms around my neck. Every now and then his breath would hitch, when my thumb would run over a sensitive spot. 

I break away from our kiss, only to move back down to Levi's dick. Starting at the base, I lick my way up to the tip, kissing it before taking in his length. 

I start out slow, hollowing out my cheeks. 

"E-Eren, stop. I-I'm going to--" 

Instead of stopping though, I speed up.   
"A-Ah! F-Fuck!" Levi suddenly tenses and my mouth is being filled with Levi's salty goodness. 

I take it all, swallowing it down. Slowly releasing his member with a soft 'pop' I fall to side, panting heavy. 

"D-done?" Levi asks quietly. 

I chuckle, propping myself up on my elbows. "Done? We've barely even started." 

I roll up on top of the shorter male, feverishly planting kisses along his jaw. "Come on, Bra- Bright Eyes. You can't have all the fun." Levi growls in my ear. As soon as the words were said, his hands are pulling off my clothes, until I'm just as naked as he is. 

His hands explore my body, getting tangled in my hair and tracing the muscles of my back. I chill at his touch, but the sensation turns me on even more. 

One of my free hands slowly slides down Levi's chest, taking a detour in six-pack lane, before reaching his half hard member. 

As I pump his length for the second time today. 

_Hm. Never would have thought i'd be saying that._

My lips, that were locked onto Levi's neck, move down to his chest until they latch around one of his nipples. 

My tongue plays with his skin and Levi whines beneath me. The sound alone was enough to make me almost come right then and there. 

Levi clears his throat, a hand flying to his mouth. "S-sorr-" 

"Don't apologise. I love your voice." I counter. 

I sit up slightly in favour of catching a glance at the blushing mess named Levi. 

_Shit....he makes a hot uke._

"E-Eren I'm gonna--" 

_Oh no you don't..._

I release him, not wanting to end quite yet. Levi makes a sound of protest from the lack of touch. 

"Do you have lube?" I ask, looking around Levi's cozy room. 

Nodding his head, Levi point to the bedside drawer. _You know what? I'm not even going to ask why he actually had some in his drawer._

As I pop open the cap I can't help but notice a small detail. "Really? Raspberry scented _and_ flavoured?" 

Levi only shrugs, a small smirk playing at his lips. "You can't blame me. The stuff's amazing." 

I smile at his response, rolling my eyes. _Whatever._

I squirt the lubricant into my hand before applying it on-and into- the required places. 

Grabbing him by the waist, I turn Levi over onto his hands and knees. Placing the tip of my cock at his entrance I wait for my okay. "Are you ready?" 

"Eren." Comes Levi's cool reply. 

"Yeah." 

"Hurry the fuck up." 

And so that's what I did. Starting out slow, I push into him. "Ngh. Gah!" 

I feel Levi's warmth around my length and with that I didn't know how long I could last. So, I decide to speed up. 

I speed up the rhythm of my hips and am rewarded by groans and every so often a yell from the male below me. 

Hunching over him, I reach for Levi's dick, pumping the hardened length, all the while thrusting. 

Though, as I did so, I moved a little differently causing me to hit a certain soft spot. Levi shout out in pleasure, louder than all other moans and pleasure filled noises. "R-Right there!" 

I laugh against his back, trusting and pumping until I feel Levi go ridged beneath me. "E-Eren. I-I need t-to--!" 

Levi finds his release, the white liquid spilling against my hand and the bed sheets. Call it perfect timing because I quickly found myself reaching my limit and coming, ending our moments of fun. 

Pulling out, I fall onto my back panting hard. Levi rolls up next to me, resting his head on my chest. "Eren." 

I look at him through half lidded eyes. 

"I love you." 

My heart began to beat faster. Which was probably unhealthy considering it was already beating fast. 

"I love you too." I pull Levi in closer by wrapping my arms around his waste. 

_Oh no. The emotions are coming back. I don't know if I can hold them back...._

"Eren...are you crying?" 

"No." Yes. "I just got dust in my eye." 

"I can guarantee you there's not a trace of dust in _this_ house." 

"Did I say dust? I mean I'm just...sweating from my tear ducts." 

Levi chuckles against me, which makes my situation worse. I never thought I'd be able to comfortably do this with Levi again. I thought we'd stay enemies all throughout the rest of high school and he'd graduate and move away. 

_But no. Here we are. All confusions and problems solved._

I feel my tiredness catching up to me and my eyes begin to droop. Or at least they would have if it weren't for the knock on the bedroom door. 

My eyes widen but for some reason I can't find myself telling whoever's on the other side to stop. It just seemed so surreal that these types of awkward situations actually happen. 

The door is slowly pushed open.

"Are you boys playing video games? It's awfully noisy--" Ms. Ackerman freezes at the doorway with a plate full of cookies and wide eyes. 

I look down at Levi in shock but of course he was fucking asleep and so I had to bare this embarrassment by my self. 

"Uh-" my voice cracks. I clear my throat. "Ah, hi Ms. Ackerman." I offer up a small wave. 

Averting her gaze, Ms. Ackerman gives an awkward/nervous smile. "Sorry about walking in on...you two. I brought cookies...but I doubt you'll actually wan--" 

"No! I love cookies! T-Thankyou." Levi's mom, still not looking directly at us, rushes into the room to place down the plate of cookies before rushing out. 

"Let me know if you need anything!" And with that, she leaves, closing the door behind her. 

"Ugh, why'd you have to be asleep." I whisper to the Levi that was cuddled up against me. 

"I'm not." 

I startle slightly when Levi speaks, who opens one of his eyes. I look at him incredulously. 

_Damn it. I should have pretended too._

Levi's gaze moves over to the bedside table where the plate of cookies sat. "Hm. Don't mind if I do~" I sits up slightly grabbing two cookies. One for me and one for him. 

_I could get used to this..._

With a small smile on his face, Levi bites into the gooey deliciousness. "Wait!" 

Levi freezes mid bite when I call out for him to stop. 

"I've never said this, but don't swallow." _Ha. Sometimes I think I'm funny._

"I saw a linty." _Those annoying little white fuzzy things that you can only see when the light hits them just right? Yeah, one just landed on Levi's cookie and I was determined to pick it off._

Squinting my eyes out of concentration I lean in close and spot the evil linty. With the tips of my finger and thumb I am able to pick it off. "Alright you're free to eat now." 

Levi looks at me with raised brow before devouring his cookie. With a proud smile I bite into mine. 

_Yep. I could definitely get used to this._

As I sit there eating the rest of my cookie I can't help but let my mind wonder. 

That's when an important question comes to mind. 

How am I going to let Armin know that he actually helped me out without flat out saying I was wrong? 

_Hm...I'll just think up something later._


End file.
